


ay, nabali, diligan mo?

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, filo au, jejemon si soonyoung magtext HhHH, seungcheol is a bortang papa, svt as ThOmaSitEs
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: santo tomas: AYUN NAMAN PALAsanto tomas: KAILANGAN KO NA RIN ATA MAGGYM PARA MAY LUMANDI SAKIN AMPUTAorarkistudent!seungcheol and interiordesignstudent!jihoon meet at the gym and they become boyfriends (ᵒʰ ᵐʸ ᵍᵒᵈ ᵗʰᵉʸ ʷᵉʳᵉ ᵇᵒʸᶠʳᶦᵉⁿᵈˢ)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	ay, nabali, diligan mo?

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted more filo fics tbh lmao.
> 
> i had a fun time writing this uwu (tbh parang wala 'tong plot HAHAHA). to anyone who reads this i hope you enjoy :>
> 
> (won't translate this in english because it has filipino contexts that may be hard to understand or that may get misinterpreted when put in another language)
> 
> un-beta-ed ;<

hindi naman sinasabi ni jihoon na pagod na siya pero parang ganun na nga. after having his dumadagundong na 7 to 11 am class ay bumaba lang siya saglit para bumili ng pagkain sa p.noval. pagkatapos ay dumaan muna siya sa starbucks para kumuha ng inumin at tsaka umakyat pabalik sa classroom. pagkabalik ay nakita niyang andun na agad ang sunod nilang professor.

dumaan ang isang subject at ang dalawa at di na niya namalayang dismissal na pala. eight na ng gabi nang makaalis siya sa beato. dahan dahang bumaba ng hagdanan para naman magalaw galaw niya katawan niya after having to sit for nine hours while doing plates.

habang bumababa kinuha niya ang phone at airpods niya para makinig ng music at para na rin makita ang kaganapan sa gc nilang kanina pa tunog nang tunog.

**santo tomas:** eh sino ba kasing nagsabing matulog ka habang lab ayan tuloy

**santo tomas:** di na talaga ko magtataka pgg nakatres ka lagot ka sumbong kita sa mama mo

**junakis ni tomas 1** :luh anong sumbong kala mo naman di to nangopya sakin dati

**katinko:** anyare seungkwan bat ka na naman nagagalit

**santo tomas:** uy nabuhay si madam. tapos na klase niyo? kain tayo dali. libre na raw ni soonyoung

**santo tomas:** pano ba naman kasi tong si jun

**santo tomas:** alam na ngangpracticals na namin yun natulog lang ba naman sa may gilid

**junakis ni tomas 1:** mINSAN LANG NAMAN KASI TO NAMAN

**junakis ni tomas 1:** TSAKA GINALINGAN KO NAMAN NUNG NAKARAAN EH MAHAHATAK NUN GRADE KO

**junakis ni tomas 1:** tsaka ano tong chika di ko naman knows na magpapakain si boss

**junakis ni tomas 2:** san yung pakain,,,,

**santo tomas:** yan yan diyan ka magaling eh no sumusulpot nalang bigla pag may libre

**santo tomas:** kita kita nalang sa gate 10 tas hanap tayong kakainan sa dapitan

**junakis ni tomas 2:** hihi uki pu

**katinko:** pass na muna ko lapit na ko the one eh

**santo tomas:** booo

**junakis ni tomas 1:** boooo

**junakis ni tomas 2:** booo

**santo tomas:** weh si chan nakikisali

**junakis ni tomas 2:** luh ako na naman

**junakis ni tomas 2:** speaking of me

**junakis ni tomas 2:** alam niyo ba

**katinko:** ang layo na ng nalakad ko eh nakakatamad na

**junakis ni tomas 1:** tamad maglakad pero ang sipag magworkout,,,,, make it make cents ur honor

**santo tomas:** gago jihoon di mo manlang pinatapos yung kwento ni chan HAHAHAHA

**junakis ni tomas 2:** gANIYAN NAMAN LAGI YAN EH BUGBUGAN TAYO SA MINISTOP ANO

**junakis ni tomas 1:** asa ka bui tumba ka jan kay jihoon

**santo tomas:** okay lang yan chan kahit di ka love ni jihoon love ka namin

**santo tomas:** yie

**junakis ni tomas 2:** yie

**junakis ni tomas 1:** yieeee

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** ɏ1ë3ǔŦ

**santo tomas:** yan na nabuhay na siya

**junakis ni tomas 1:** sSOB SOONYOUNG SALAMAT PO SA PAKAIN

**junakis ni tomas 2:** SSOB SOONYOUNG SALAMAT PO SA PAKAIN (2)

**santo tomas:** SSOB SOONYOUGN SALAMAT PO SA PAKAIN (3)

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** Äǹ0ñ9 Pãkâ1Ń???

binulsa na ulit ni jihoon phone niya kasi kailangan na niyang umakyat ng overpass at mas sumasakit lang ulo niya sa mga kaibigan niya.

matagal na silang magkakakilala, nagsimula noong senior high school. magkakilala na si seungkwan, junhui, at chan habang si jihoon at soonyoung naman ang magkasama. naging malapit sila after ng day of orientation nung sumakay si soonyoung sa tigre sa may plaza mayor. gusto niyang magpapicture kay jihoon pero ayaw nito at umupo na lamang sa mga bench sa tapat. buti nalang ay may tatlong magbabarkadang lumapit sa kaniya at sinabing pwede raw nilang picturan ito. nagmistulang photoshoot ang ginawa nila sa dami ng anggulong pinagkukuha ng mga 'to. 'di nagtagal ay sinita sila ng guard at sa takot na makuha ang mga id ay tumakbo na sila papaalis, si jihoon naglakad lamang kasi alam naman niyang bagsak lang nila ay sa carpark. the rest is history na after nun. ngayon, third year na silang lima at magkakasama pa rin.

si jihoon ay kumukuha ng interior design, si soonyoung at chan naman ay occupational therapy habang sumasideline sa pagsayaw nila sa salinggawi, at sina seungkwan at junhui naman ay kumukuha ng medtech. kadalasan ay tuwing gabi nalang sila nakakapagmeetup pero minsan naman ay hanggang chat nalang dahil sa mga schedule nila.

pagdating ni jihoon sa the one, umakyat muna siya sa unit niya para magpalit ng damit at iwan ang gamit niya. nakasuot na siya ng usual workout clothes niya, black leggings, black oversized shirt tucked loosely sa leggings niya, at rubber shoes niya (unang punta niya sa gym dati nakasuot lang siya ng tsinelas pero sinita siya kaya mula noon ay nagsapatos na siya). binitbit niya ang maliit na bag niya na may bimpo, powder, pamalit, at tubig.

putting his phone in his bag, sinuot niya ulit ang airpods at bumaba na para makapunta sa gym. andaming beses na siyang jinudge nina seungkwan porket laging gabi siya nag-e-exercise pero for him, mas maganda sa gabi kasi di na niya kailangang mainis pag may gumamit ng equipment at di pinunasan after since mag-isa nalang naman siya dun.

pagpasok niya sa pound for pound ay agad siyang kinamusta ng mga nagtatrabaho dun dahil kilala na siya dahil ba naman sa linggo linggo niyang pagpunta dun.

he starts out with his usual, nagstretch muna siya for around 5 minutes bago na siya pumwesto sa power rack. lagi niyang sinisimulan ang workout niya by doing squats kasi naniniwala siya sa kasabihang "ang pwet ng isang lee jihoon ay hindi hulog ng langit, ito’y pinaghirapan" - Lee Jihoon, 1996. 

he always starts with ten reps with a total of five sets with the reps increasing by ten. he was already immersed with what he was doing na hindi na niya namalayang may bagong pumasok sa gym.

just as he finishes his squats, pupunta na sana siya sa bench press para simulan ang arms niya pero napatigil siya after seeing the guy on the treadmill, right in front of the bench.

hindi talaga advocate si jihoon ng cardio kasi mas maraming pawis at pagod lang siyang nararanasan kaysa sa gainz and masarap na sakit (ehe) pero after seeing kuya long legs na nakasweater ay unti-unti na niyang nagegets kung bakit ginagawa yun ng mga tao. since kakapasok lang ng guy, malamang ay ito muna ang pampainit niya ng katawan.

at tama nga naman kasi nakakapang-init nga naman ng katawang ang hitsura niya, ay, este, ang ginagawa niya hehe.

pero hindi siya pinalaki ng magulang niya na lantarang malandi. kaya umupo nalang muna siya sa bench press, kinuha ang bag sa lapag at nilabas ang phone.

**katinko:** omgskjd mga baklaskdfnj

**junakis ni tomas 2:** akala ko ba may jowa na yun bat niya to kasama

**junakis ni tomas 2:** omg jihoon anyare bat ngayon ka nalang ulit nagkeyboard smash sksks

**santo tomas:** chan maya mo na ulit ichika yan

**santo tomas:** jihoon naramdaman kong kumirot yung kaliwang dede ko hoy anong ginawa mong bakla ka

**katinko:** wala pa ngang ginagawa yung tao eh

**junakis ni tomas 1:** PA!!! WALA /PA/ RAW GINAGAWA AKSSJ MABIBINYAGAN NA ATA SA WAKAS SI JIHOON AFTER 1376482 YEARS

**katinko:** hoy junhui tigil tigilan mo ko

**junakis ni tomas 1:** yan patay ka binyag pala ah

**katinko:** pero okay lang din naman kung mabinyagan ako

**katinko:** ay nasend hehe

**santo tomas:** hOYSAFJNKJS

**santo tomas:** JIHOOANDFLK

**junakis ni tomas 2:** TANGINANG TOSDKJNS

**junakis ni tomas 1:** CHIKA MO MUNA SINO YAN HUY

**katinko:** tuloy ko lang workout ko dami ko pang gagawin

**santo tomas:** HOY BAKLANG TO BUMALIK KA DITO

**santo tomas:** CHIKA CHIKA KA DI MO MANLANG TATAPUSIN

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** 0ỳ Þ@7İ Áḱ0 ¢úŕ1óʉ$ j3ǰæ ȼȞi₭Æ ṃuɆ ṗ£ś ŝ@ẁā Ǹà ɋ 5ⱥ Ḱẁ€ň₮ȕǼń ṅ1Ł4 đ2,,

**junakis ni tomas 1:** sus selos ka lang eh

**junakis ni tomas 2:** hOY HASHHASBHJD FOUL

**katinko:** tigilan niyo na si soonyoung may bago na yan

**santo tomas:** ANONG BAGO HOY

**santo tomas:** BAT HULI NALANG KAMI LAGI SA BALITA TANGINA

at sinarado na nga ni jihoon ang phone niya bago palitan ang playlist na ginagamit niya. lumipat siya sa playlist niyang _madamn_ para mas ramdam niya ang pagllft niya.

pagkalagay niya ng weights sa barbell ay humiga na siya at nagsimula. pagdating naman sa chest ang lagi niyang ginagawa ay ten reps and four sets. di niya maipagkakaila na medyo nahihirapan siya kasi wala ngayon si kuya chanyeol na trainer dito sa pound for pound para umalalay sa kaniya (naka-vacation leave raw muna) pero sinikap niya pa rin para maging Fit with a capital F as in Fafa as in Fafang masarap na nagwo-workout kasaba- ay hehe naligaw.

nakaabot na siya sa second rep niya at hindi na siya magmamagaling, nanginginig na braso niya. isang linggo na rin kasi siya halos hindi nakapag-ehersisyo dahil sa dami ng plates na pinapagawa sa kanila and as a consistent dean’s lister, nagfocus lang muna siyang tapusin lahat ng schoolworks niya. kaya ito na siya ngayon at susulitin niya ang membership niya rito. tangina kahit siya na magclosing mamaya eh. charot.

natapos na niya ang second set niya at ibabalik muna ang barbell para makahinga ng ilang mga segundo. sa sobrang focused niya ay hindi na niya namalayang may mga kamay sa harap niya, tinutulungan siyang ibalik ang barbell sa stand.

nanlaki ang mga mata niya nang makita na si gwapong kuya pala ang tumulong sa kaniya. naramadaman niyang mag-init at mamula ang mga pisngi niya dahil sa ngiting nakalagay sa mukha ng lalaki. sana isipin ni kuya na nag-iinit lang katawan niya dahil sa pag-exercise and not because he got the hots for him. ay hehe masastrike ka na jihoon.

"i thought you needed help eh haha. i hope it’s fine," the guy continued smiling at him.

huhu mama ang cute ng smile niya bakit naman ganun.

"yeah it’s fine lang," nasabi ni jihoon, nahawa sa pagkaconyo ni kuya.

"i’m glad. i hope i’m not making you uncomfy," he said while pouting slightly, "it’s my first time kasi here eh. my friends recommended this place to me since it’s near my condo lang hehe."

hala ang daldal ba huhu mama nananadiya ka na talaga bakit ang soft niya.

"no, ayos lang. kaya pala nagulat ako kasi first time kitang nakita dito."

"yeah, haha. akala ko nga i’ll get the gym for myself lang since it’s late na pero it’s nice to see na there’s someone here din. i’m shy to talk to the workers eh, baka mamaya there are things pala na i can’t do here hahaha. ay, i’m seungcheol nga pala. choi seungcheol," he still continues smiling while reaching his hand out.

ang cute. ang gentleman ng dating. first time nalang ata ulit ni jihoon makikipagshakehands sa iba. 

"i’m lee jihoon."

"okay, jihoon," he chuckles a bit, nako lord bakit naman nakakatililing yung tawa, "so i take it that you’re a ust student din or are you from feu or another pa?"

"yep, cfad student ako."

"omg! how haven’t i seen you before?" gulat na gulat nitong tinanong, lumalakas na nang unti ang boses, "i’m an arki student! how haven’t i seen a cutie like you in beato before?"

nanlaki ang mga mata ni jihoon at sure na siyang pulang pula na talaga mukha niya. pero as a very eloquent person, ang sinagot niya ay isang dumadagundong na, "luh."

tumawa si choi _my shiny teeth and me_ seungcheol sa reaksyon ni jihoon, "anyway, i think i’m holding you from your workout na. i’ll let you do your stuff na again then i’ll talk to you more later if it’s fine haha."

nginitian nalang siya ni jihoon. lalakasan na sana ulit ni jihoon ang volume ng pinapakinggan niya nang klarong marinig niya ang sunod na mga sinabi ni seungcheol.

"but i meant it na i would’ve remembered a cutie like you ah."

tangina. st. thomas aquinas? pray for us po talaga.

-

after ng maiksing pag-uusap nila ay hindi na mapakali si jihoon kasi parang kahit saan siya lumingon ay nandoon si choi _kapal hita_ seungcheol. 

pagkaupo ni jihoon, dumbell in one hand para ituloy ang workout for his arms ay napansin niya na katapat lang niya ang lalaking nagpu-pulldowns. nakasuot ito ng black na shirt pero kahit di niya nakikita ito ay alam niyang defined ang likod nito. ramdam ni jihoon. _alam_ ni jihoon. nananalig siya sa kaliwang dede ni seungkwan.

kahit na naaapektuhan siya sa hitsura ni seungcheol ay pinagpatuloy pa rin ni jihoon ang workout niya, sumusulyap paminsan minsan sa lalaki kasi kung nasa harap mo na ang potahe aba, aayaw ka pa ba?

dumaan na ang isang oras at tapos na sila pareho. sa sobrang pawis ni seungcheol ay di na niya kailangang maghubad para ma-confirm ni jihoon na batak nga ang lalaki. binibilisan na niya ang paggalaw niya para makapunta sa washing area-slash-locker room para makapagcool down at makaligo bago umuwi kasi sa mga nangyayari, hindi lang ang katawan ni choi _borta_ seungcheol ang matigas.

pero syempre, dahil pinagdidiskitahan siya ni lord (o sadyang mahal na mahal siya ni lord) ay may humawak sa balikat niya.

"hey!" lumingon si jihoon sa lalaki, nakangiti pa rin ito, hair swept back dahil sa tagaktak ng pinawis niya. tangina bakit ang hot. "are you going to take a shower na? can i join you?"

napasigaw si jihoon ng "HA?"

nanlaki ang mga mata ng choi speed lang seungcheol bago tumawa, "omg i’m sorry. i meant it like can i join you going there? i don’t know where it is kasi eh so i thought na sundan nalang kita kaso baka if i didn’t tell you agad isipin mo i’m stalking you or something."

hala nagrarant na naman ang baby ko. wow jihoon baby mo? baby mo?

"oh kalma, huminga ka naman. i get it. sure."

napangiti lang lalo si seungcheol sa sinabi nito at dali-daling bumuntot kay jihoon na parang aso papunta sa shower.

nang matapos na silang maligo at mag-ayos ay lumabas na sila pareho. nagkaharap silang dalawa nang bigla siyang tiningnan ni seungcheol mula ulo hanggang paa. it made him fidget a bit sa hiya. ene be beket me ke tinitingnan neng geniyen ehe.

"we match oh!" seungcheol laughs while pointing at their clothes. pareho silang naka black na cap, black na shirt, gray na sweatpants, at black na nike slides.

hay nako ang cutie talaga ayoko na pagod na ko. asawahin ko to eh cH0UR.

"oo nga," jihoon chuckles a bit, natutuwa sa constant enthusiasm ni seungcheol.

"anyway, where are you headed ba? we can go together na since it’s late out na baka mapano na. you’re so tiny pa naman hehe."

jihoon didn’t like it when his height was brought up pero he can let it slide for choi hulog ng langit seungcheol.

_hay, pasalamat ka cute ka._

"i’m not cute," he hears the man say, "i’m gwapo kaya," tinuloy niya, nakangiti na naman nang malaki habang gumagalaw papunta sa isang poste sa gilid ng daan para magpose.

nanlaki ang mga mata ni jihoon. shet. did he say that out loud?

sa hiya niya ay binilisan niya ang lakad niya, dinededma ang lalaking tumatawag ng pangalan niya sa likod niya. pero dahil nga naman sa bilis niya ay nakaabot lang din ulit si choi _legs for days_ seungcheol sa kaniya. so, really, niloloko nalang talaga ni jihoon sarili.

"pero di nga, where are you ba? i’m near my place na kasi eh," seungcheol says and di na kailangan ni jihoon lumingon sa kaniya para malamang nakapout siya.

"diyan lang ako sa the one."

natawa na naman si seungcheol, "andami namang surprises today! i’m staying there din eh. seriously though, why haven’t i seen you, like, _ever_? maybe it’s because you’re so tin-"

"sige try mo lang ituloy yang sasabihin mo," pag-irap sa kaniya ni jihoon.

tumawa na naman ang lalaki, "di naman mabiro to. joke lang jihoon hehe," he says while patting jihoon’s head.

"saya mo no? kanina ka pa tawa nang tawa."

as usual, tumawa lang ang lalaki, "i’m really like this when i’m comfortable around someone. i’m usually thought of as masungit nga by others eh kasi mukha raw akong galit or something, i don’t know. basta," he laughs, "kaya nga nagulat ako na i’m this free around you na eh. maybe there’s just something about you jihoon haha."

nanlaki na naman mata ni jihoon, "luh. ang landi naman neto. ang harot mo naman pre," he winces at his own words. parang first time niyang gamitin ang pre in his whole life ang arte ano yun pre as in precious? masyado na niya kasing nakasanayan na maging defense mechanism niya sa mga stranger na maging _alpha male_ kasi alam niyang hindi lahat ay open sa mga homosexual people.

nakita niyang huminto nang unti si seungcheol at napakurap nang ilang beses pero di niya inisipan pa 'to ng kahit ano. nakaakyat na sila ng lobby nang sagutin siya ni seungcheol.

"i’m really maharot like this when it comes to men my type," he chuckles, "by the way, what floor are you on?" he asks, nag-aantay magpindot sa elevator.

as a panic gay, hindi alam ni jihoon kung paano umasta sa harap ng mga taong tulad ng isang choi _confident gay_ seungcheol. kaya nang sasagot na siya ay bigla siyang naduwal.

nagulat si seungcheol pero astang tatawa ito habang hinihimas ang likod ni jihoon na halos nakayuko na sa kakaubo niya. walang tanong na kinuha ni seungcheol ang bag ni jihoon at hinalungkat ang water bottle niya at binuksan para itapik sa labi ni jihoon. hinawakan na ni jihoon ang tubig niya while blinking away his tears. habang umiinom ay si jihoon na mismo ang pumindot ng floor niya.

"ano ba yan jihoon. we haven’t even gone past first base pero you’re already choking because of me," choi _kampon ng kadiliman_ seungcheol laughs.

naduwal na naman si jihoon habang hinihimas at tinatawanan ulit siya ni seungcheol.

at this point, feeling ni jihoon ay siya na si dora sa reaction pic na sinasabi niya ang 'i can’t stand this puta!' kasi, really, putangina nitong lalaking 'to.

unang bumaba ng elevator si jihoon kasi halos bagong tenant lang pala 'tong si seungcheol kasi he was originally staying sa green sa p.noval pero grumaduate na raw yung roomie niya kaya sabi niyang sa the one nalang daw siya magstay para new environment daw while having it all on his own. pero sa whole kwento ni seungcheol, ang nakuha lang ni jihoon ay burgis ata 'tong si seungcheol.

"sarado mo na kaya yang elev, gabi na kailangan na nating matulog. i’m sure marami ka ring plates na dapat gawin," sabi ni jihoon nang mapansin niyang napapadaldal na naman si seungcheol.

"i actually finished all my plates before working out pero okay hehe. goodnight jihoon! it was nice knowing you," ngumiti na naman siya. nagpaalam na rin si jihoon nang bigla siyang napahinto kasi tinawag na naman siya ng lalaki. "i forgot nga pala to ask your number jihoon hehe. if it’s fine lang naman with you."

nahihiya ang pagsabi ni seungcheol pero yung mukha naman niya ay sobrang confident na nang-aasar, magkakawhiplash na talaga si jihoon sa lalaking 'to jusko. ano bang iniisip niyo habang ginagawa niyo 'tong si seungcheol, rold???

gusto ni jihoon umasang tipo talaga siya ni seungcheol pero natakot siya na baka nang-aasar lang ang lalaki kanina.

"sure, para ba magkasabay tayo to workout?" nilabas niya ang phone niya para i-abot ang phone niya habang kinukuha naman ang phone ni seungcheol.

"that," nabalik na nila ang phone sa isa’t isa, "and so i can hangout with you again."

"um… okay sige."

narinig na naman niyang tumawa si seungcheol, "okay, that’s my last na talaga hehe. i’ll go na okay? night night!"

tumango nalang si jihoon sa lalaki bago naglakad papunta sa unit. inayos niya muna lahat ng kalat niya at nag-ayos bago humiga sa kama.

binuksan niya ang phone bago matulog.

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** Ḱ4ỳɋ,;; ậqū0ḧ ḡùḿ4₩@ ñőñ ₭âń7ⱥ Ǹàḿ3hń,.,. Ǹ@k1$Û¥0 à¢ũ0Ȟ ₫0Ñ Ẍ4 Ḱ1₤Â₺Ƌ qŨ0Ĥ x@ ḾÚx1€ ₮@$ ń4qŔ3k0ȓḋ ka₥1 j3j3h

**junakis ni tomas 1:** tangina so sinasabi mong sa susunod na perf ng salinggawi maririnig namin boses mong humohoranghae??? aHAHAHASKALJ

**junakis ni tomas 2:** hoy wag niyo na nga tawanan :(( kaya lumalaki lalo ulo niyan ni soonyoung eh ;C

**junakis ni tomas 1:** eh bat kasi kayo pumayag

**santo tomas:** ^

**junakis ni tomas 2:** eH AKALA NAMIN MAGMAMASHUP LANG SILA NG MGA KANTA EH ;CCC

**junakis ni tomas 1:** luh asa pa kayo. marunong ba si soonyoung magbukas ng app pang-edit ng kanta

**junakis ni tomas 2:** [crying emoji] [crying emoji] [crying emoji]

**katinko:** soonyoung di ka pa rin ba tapos sa pagkatigre mo ha

**santo tomas:** aYAN NA SIYA

**santo tomas:** HELLO TRAITOR

**junakis ni tomas 1:** KAMUSTA TITE

**junakis ni tomas 2:** MALAKI BA

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** Ɉ1ĥ0øǹ ƿ@7i vⱥ ŃȺḿȔgḦñ 1ǩ@ẃ 4₩æỳ Ã¢Ũ0ĥ ;(

**katinko:** balita ko kasi ang tigre mascot lang ng school eh. hindi ikaw.

**junakis ni tomas 1:** bOOM BAYAG

**junakis ni tomas 1:** *basag. typo hehe

**santo tomas:** typo raw ang layo naman ng y sa s HAHAHA

**santo tomas:** pero hELLO??? @LEE JIHOON ANO NA??? MUSTA BAYAG

**katinko:** ang dudugyot niyo

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** ĵ3huṆ Ɉ0Ǩ ĵǿǩ ŁuÑ9 ỳ0ĥǸ @j3hĴƐȟ,./.., Þ3ŕ0 4ńū0ĥ ṽẪ ₦âñ9¥@ŕ1,.?

**santo tomas:** hOY BAT ANTAGAL NAMAN NG TYPING NA YAN NOBELA KA GH0RL??

napatigil si jihoon sa tinatype na dahil sa reply ni seungkwan kaya cinut nalang muna niya ang reply niya para sagutin to.

**katinko:** tinatype ko na nga diba ano gusto niyo ba malaman o hindi

**junakis ni tomas 2:** nako ayan agit na si madam

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** ḟ@7ÀỸ ǩâ₦9 ßÃ₮@h ₭à

**junakis ni tomas 1:** lagot ka seungkwan di ka na bati ni jihoon

**santo tomas:** joke lang po mami huhu antay po kami d2

**junakis ni tomas 1:** d ka na kasi nasanay kay jihoon isang bagsakan lagi nagrereply

**santo tomas:** joke na nga sabi diba ano hihirit ka pa

**katinko:** so ayun. may bago kasi kanina sa p4p tapos nung nagwworkout ako tinulungan niya ko sa barbell tas yun. kinausap ako. ngiti nang ngiti si gago ang cute. tapos gulat kami kasi arki pala siya tsaka taga-dawan rin pero never pa kami nagkita tas sabi niya bat daw di kami nagkikita eh sure siyang maaalala niya raw mukha ko sa ~cute kong to~ tas yun sabay na kaming bumalik ng dawan tas nagpalitan kami ng no.

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** JỲṨỖāıɔŖ₮$¥ṂẀÞṧ

**junakis ni tomas 2:** LOWHJFAKFKWJ OMG AJKNJS JIHOON SKJDF

**junakis ni tomas 1:** NAOL ALSKDNJK NAOLEJKFNF

**santo tomas:** AYUN NAMAN PALA

**santo tomas:** KAILANGAN KO NA RIN ATA MAGGYM PARA MAY LUMANDI SAKIN AMPUTA

puro laugh react nalang sila sa reply ni seungkwan. di na sinabi ni jihoon lahat ng nangyari kasi baka mamaya mapahiya lang siya pag nilagyan niya ng malisya yung mga pinaggagagawa ni seungcheol sa kaniya kaya next time nalang pag sure na. charought.

**katinko:** yun lang. tulog na ko

**santo tomas:** TAMO TALAGA TO UMAALIS NALANG BASTA MALAPAG YUNG KALAT NYA

**santo tomas:** guys kay jihoon na dapat tayo magdasal pag gusto natin makaswerte sa buhay

**santo tomas:** st. lee jihoon of kalandian

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** þŕ4ÿ 4 ü$

**junakis ni tomas 1:** pray for us

**junakis ni tomas 2:** pray for us

tinawanan nalang ni jihoon ang mga kaibigan bago isara ang messenger. ilalapag na sana niya ang phone sa night table nang bigla itong tumunog. nanlaki at namula na naman ang mga pisngi niya nang makita ang di inaasahang text na nareceive niya.

**gwapong seungcheol**

_+639000000007_

night night jihoon ( ﾉ ◕ヮ◕ ) ﾉ *: ･ﾟ ✧

hope i c u tom @ beato hehe. if i c u ill treat u lunch ;3

i really cannot stand this puta, lord.

-

pagkarating ni jihoon sa beato the next day ay di naman siya nag-e-expect ng kahit ano (slight lang naman pero wag dapat pahalata). habang patagal na nang patagal ay unti-unti nang nawala sa isipan niya si seungcheol dahil sa mga pinapagawa sa kanilang plate na same day lang din ang pasahan. hapon na nun at nakapwesto nalang siya sa mga nakakalat na table sa may hallway. chinacharge niya yung airpods niya sa isang saksakan malapit sa kaniya kaya nagpapatugtog nalang muna siya sa phone. hindi malakas, hindi rin mahina, sakto lang para marinig niya at hindi makaabala sa iba pang mga kasama niyang natatarantang tapusin mga requirement nila.

saktong sunod na nagpatugtog sa playlist niya ay ang day 1  ◑ ng honne at di nakayanan ni jihoon’g hindi makisabay sa kanta.

tinuloy niya ang pagmamadali niya sa pag-ink ng esquisse niya at nainis pa kasi muntik na siyang masanggi dahil may pumwesto sa tabing table niya at nagalaw nang unti ang t-square niya nung pwinesto ang bag pero pinagpatuloy pa rin ni jihoon ang ginagawa.

_when i first met you, it just felt right_

_it’s like i met a copy of myself that night_

_i don’t believe in fate as such_

_but we were meant to be together that’s my hunch_

"naol tangina," he murmured sa sobrang sabog at gigil niya sa ginagawa niya ay napabuntong hininga nalang ito habang tumatayo para mamarkahan ang mga nasa tuktok na parte ng tracing paper niya.

pagkaangat niya ng techpen niya ay biglang may boses sa tabi niyang nagsalita.

"i’m here naman ah?"

balak sana ni jihoon na dedmahin nalang ang nagsalita pero masyadong familiar ang boses nito para hindi tingnan. at lo and behold, nagpakita na nga ang happy crush ni jihoon (wow happy crush agad). nakailang kurap si jihoon bago siya nakaimik.

"seungcheol?"

"yes po, why?" ngiti niya, as always.

kung sino man ang dentista at magulang nito ni seungcheol, nako, maraming salamat talaga doc and company, napakaganda ng pagkakahubog at linis.

wala nang maisip si jihoon na sagot kundi ang, "bat nandito ka?"

he saw a telltale pout on seungcheol’s lips. aw wag na sad ang baby :<

"i told you last night that i wanted to meet you diba but i think our scheds aren’t really synced up in the morning but i have my vacant now so i asked around hehe."

hala bakit naman po ang effort huhu mafafall ako wag ka nga.

"so since i’m here naman and i’ve got nothing better to do, do you need any help ba? i’ve been told naman na i make clean technical drawings," ngumiti siya na sobrang laki, sitting taller while puffing his chest out sa sobrang proud niya sa sarili niya.

masyadong natawa si jihoon sa lalaki kaya he patted seungcheol’s thigh while speaking in a doting voice, similar to how preschool teachers talked, "aw ang galing galing naman ng baby. bigyan kita ng stars you want?"

inexpect ni jihoon na mahihiya manlang tong si seungcheol pero as always, the man proved him wrong.

"i don’t want stars eh. kiss po ba pwede?"

unti-unti nang nasasanay si jihoon sa binata pero di niya pa rin maiwasang hindi mamula sa mga pinagsasasabi nito. "choi seungcheol!" tumataas ang boses nito sabay palo sa na hita ni seungcheol at mama gusto na talagang makain ni jihoon ng lupa kasi ang KAPAL at TIGAS talaga ni seungcheol. sana po sa lahat ng aspeto. ay.

"yes po that’s me po," he just chuckles, "quick na kasi ji, what do you need help with so we can eat out na."

kung naapektuhan man si jihoon sa biglaang nickname na binigay sa kaniya ay di na niya ito pinahalata.

"ugh, fine, sige po," nakisakay siya sa trip ng lalaki (at hindi lang yun ang sasakyan niya opx), "i have three papers here na legends and title block nalang kailangang i-ink, can you help me with that please? i can lend you my templates for the lettering. wait lang," he reaches down for his bag to look for his materials nang biglang sabihin na di na kailangan.

"no need na, ji, i can do freehand."

kahit anong gwapo, cute, at borta ni seungcheol ay ayaw pa rin ni jihoon i-risk ang grade niya kaya hindi niya natago ang pagsquint niya sa kaniya. natawa lang si seungcheol before reaching for a piece of paper lying on the table, "scratch?" jihoon just nods. he watches as seungcheol gets his pencil at tsaka nga niya sinulat ang full name niya at jusko lord. di nga niya kailangan ng template.

"omg," bigkas ni jihoon. di lang ata puso niya ang mahuhulog, pati rin ata panty niya.

natawa lang si seungcheol sa reaksyon nito. "oh give it to me na so we can finish."

inabot lang ni jihoon ang mga papel niya at pareho na silang gumawa in silence, with the occasional humming and singing along sa nagpapatugtog. maliit na ngiti sa labi ni jihoon at isang malaki naman kay seungcheol na hindi niya tinatago. kung nagkakasabayan man sila ng pagtingin sa isa’t isa ay hindi na nila pinag-usapan ito.

makalipas ang isang oras, thirty minutes before the deadline, ay natapos nilang dalawa ang mga plano at agad agarang pinasa ni jihoon sa class president ang mga papel.

"come on na. do you still have a class after this? 'cause i don’t na eh," sabi ni seungcheol while slinging his bag on his shoulder.

jihoon shakes his head no as he grabs his bag na rin. napangiti si seungcheol sa sinabi nito.

"which sb do you want? the one in p. noval or sa the one nalang?" tanong nito habang naglalakad papunta sa hagdanan—buti nalang kasi mas nakasanayan talaga ni jihoon na gamitin ang hagdan kaysa ang elevator (masyadong maraming amoy minsan yung mga elevator feeling niya siya na rin tuloy yung kumain ng shawarma sa sobrang tapang).

"the one nalang para madali na makauwi after."

nung nasa second floor na sila ay kinuha ni jihoon ang jacket niya mula sa bag at agad sinuot.

"why are you wearing that pa? it’s hot outside ah?"

napangiti si jihoon, "nagagalit sina kuya guard pag nakikita nilang naka-tuck in kami eh."

natawa lang lalo si seungcheol dahil dito, "i don’t know ba naman kasi sa inyo sa cfad you all keep on making your clothes look nice."

jihoon chuckles and shrugs his shoulders at that, "eh ikaw ba naman bigyan ng polo na kalaki tsaka slacks na high waist. i swear to god sinadya nila tong uniform namin na dapat nakatuck in. plus, i look longer pag ganito."

napa-one over na naman ng tingin si seungcheol sa kaniya dahil dito, napataas ang gilid ng labi nito, "yeah, i can see more thigh nga when it’s tucked in. ay sorry, i meant _legs_."

jihoon rolls his eyes at him at pinalo ulit ito sa braso.

pagkalabas na nila ay sabay nagsuot ang dalawa ng sombrero nila. si jihoon ang trusted cap niya at si seungcheol naman ay bucket hat.

habang naglalakad ang dalawa ay nagsimula na namang dumaldal si seungcheol. nalaman niyang isang taon lang pala ang itinanda nito sa kaniya at fourth year na siya ("so if we both do well then we can graduate nang sabay hehe," seungcheol giggles). nalaman na rin nila na kaya pala ay hindi sila nagkakasabay ay dahil sa puro eight ang simula ng klase ni seungcheol habang si jihoon naman ay seven, at tuwing break o dismissal na nina seungcheol ay nasa klase pa rin sina jihoon. nalaman niya rin na may kuya pala ito at may aso siyang napakacute ("look! he’s so cute! i even buy clothes and clips for him every time i go home!"). natawa rin silang dalawa matapos malaman na ang dahilan pala kaya gusto nilang dalawang kunin ang course nila ngayon ay dahil sa paglalaro nila ng sims dati.

"go find a seat na then i’ll just order. type in your order nalang here so it won’t be too much hassle for them na," inabot sa kaniya ni seungcheol ang phone niya at nakita nga ni jihoon na may mahabang listahan ito ng mga inoorder na pagkain at inumin. napangiti lang si jihoon kasi ito rin ang ginagawa niya para hindi na magsalita sa harap ng cashier.

wala naman masyadong tao kaya mabilis nilang nakuha ang order nila. pagbalik ni seungcheol ay may kasama pa siyang sticky cinnamon bun at french toast na inorder.

"the cinnamon’s yours, here. i just assumed, sorry. if you don’t want naman you can have the toast instead," kinamot niya nang unti ang pisngi, halatang nahihiya.

"sagad sagaran na nga eh. sapat na lahat to thank you. andami mo na masyadong libre sakin. ako naman sa susunod."

seungcheol nods and eats along with him. "it’s right lang pala that i treated you," hindi pa nakakatanong si jihoon kung bakit nang tinuloy na ni seungcheol ang sinasabi niya, "so we can eat out again next time."

"alam mo ang hangin mo rin eh no seungcheol," pabirong ngiti ni jihoon.

nakasandal na si seungcheol sa harap niya, inumin sa isang kamay, at nakamanspread. nakangiti pa rin ito pero nanlilisik ang mga mata, eyelids drooping.

"i told you before, i’m only like this when someone’s my type," bago pa man makasumbat si jihoon ay tinuloy pa niya, now smirking, "plus, i like spoiling you."

HELLO??? CHOI _PALANGITING SOFT BABIE_ SEUNGCHEOL WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST???

nabilaukan na namin si jihoon at nilapag muna ang inumin niya sa table. narinig niyang tumawa ang lalaki at naramdaman ulit ang kamay nito sa likod niya.

"hay nako, i made you choke again. pano ba yan jihoon parang quoquota na ata ako ah?" umaayos na si jihoon at napatingala sa lalaki at nag-init lang lalo ang katawan niya. masaya at pabiro ang pananalita ni seungcheol pero bakas sa mukha nito ang kasabikan.

to alleviate the mood, kasi, frankly, jihoon did _not_ want to sport a chub in starbucks, pabiro niyang sinagot, "oo quoquota ka na. ano nang gagawin natin?"

parang nandilim lang lalo ang paningin niya nang sabihin ni seungcheol, "if it’s like that din naman then sagarin na natin?"

parang lahat na ng dasal at litanyang alam ni jihoon ay binibigkas niya sa utak niya kasi nanandya na talaga tong si choi _laki tite_ seungcheol at hindi na niya alam kung paano magrereact sa kaniya. di ba siya pwedeng magflash ng reaction pic sa phone niya para mapakita nararamdaman niya???

pero mukhang sinagot ng kalangitan ang mga dasal niya. pero hindi niya alam kung matutuwa siya dahil dito o mas maiimbyerna lang siya.

"anong sagad pinagsasasabi niyo diyan eh di ka pa nga namin kilala?" isang malakas na boses ang gumulat sa kanila, at sa ibang mga tao sa cafe.

paglingon ng dalawa ay bumungad sa kanila sina seungkwan, jun, soonyoung, at tatlo pang lalaki na hindi kilala ni jihoon.

"ser, baka naman po eh maipakilala niyo muna itong kasama niyo sa amin bago kayo magjugjugan ano ho," sabi ng isang lalaking hindi niya kilala.

"at ikaw lee jihoon, di ka manlang chumichika samin ha. nagpapakahirap kaming makahanap dito tas ikaw pala dilig na dilig na," sabi naman ni seungkwan. namula si jihoon dahil sa kaibigan at nagsitawanan ang anim, kasama na rito si seungcheol.

"don’t worry, there’s no diligan na nangyayari pa," seungcheol stands up to go back to his seat in front of jihoon, "but we’re working on it, if it’s fine with all of you."

nanlaki ang mga mata nilang lahat maliban sa tatlong hindi kilala ni jihoon na mukhang mga kaibigan pala ni seungcheol dahil nagsihiyawan ang mga ito habang pinapalo ang balikat ni seungcheol.

"hoy ang harot!" sigaw ng mga kaibigan ni jihoon, "san ka ba nakakahanap ng mga gan'to jihoon ha? una yung borta sa gym tas ngayon naman to? mamigay ka rin naman ng biyaya samin di yung ganiyang sinosolo mo lahat ng lalaki sa mundo!" sabay palo ni seungkwan sa kaniya.

" _borta?"_ seungcheol cocks his head to the side, "what’s borta?"

lumakas lang lalo ang tawanan ng mga kaibigan niya dahil sa tanong.

"pare, ikaw yun. borta ka pre."

jihoon sees seungcheol roll his eyes while muttering "whatever" before looking at jihoon.

"ji, what does borta mean? why’d you call me borta? it’s not bad naman no?" he pouts a bit, probably thinking na baka ayaw pala talaga ni jihoon sa company niya.

agad umiling si jihoon para sabihin na hindi siya masama pero ayaw pa ring sabihin kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng salita. napatingin si jihoon sa mga kaibigan para humingi ng tulong pero nakita niyang nakapwesto na pala ang mga ito sa kabilang table kasama ang tatlong kaibigan ni seungcheol at mukhang nagiging malapit na ang mga ito dahil sa pagtatawanan at ngitian nila. mga walang kwenta amp.

the pout on seungcheol’s lips doesn’t leave and he looks to where his friends are, he calls them by their names to get their attention.

"is it the same as daks or is it bad?"

nagsitawanan lang lalo ang mga lalaki, si jihoon naman pulang pula na at nararamadaman na niya ang init ng leeg at tenga niya, unconsciously rubbing his ears.

"oo medyo same, pre," sabi ni mingyu habang tumatawa.

imbes na mahiya ay napangiti lang si seungcheol dito.

"you should’ve told me pala jihoon that you liked me eh. i didn’t know that you thought i looked handsome," ngisi ni seungcheol.

napakunot ng noo si jihoon sa narinig at agad napalingon sa mga kaibigan ni seungcheol. may isang tumayo para pumunta sa kaniya, yung hansol daw, at bumulong sa kaniya. "he doesn’t really know the real meaning of daks but don’t worry, daks talaga yan."

sa sobrang pamumula ni jihoon ay parang nangingitim na ang balat niya. my god, my god, why have you forsaken me. napalingon naman siya kay seungcheol when he hears the man whine.

"vernon why are you getting all buddy buddy with ji? have you two met before?"

natawa lang si hansol sa sinabi nito, "bro wag kang mag-alala iyong-iyo na siya. di ko siya type."

"eh ano bang type mo?" biglang sabat ng kaibigan niya. kahit kailan talaga ang kapal kapal ng mukha nito ni seungkwan.

napangisi si hansol, "why don’t we talk more to find out?"

nagulat at natawa na naman silang lahat. pero halatang di na makatiis si chan sa mga nangyayari.

"okay, mamaya na kayo maglandian parang-awa niyo na. jihoon, wala ka bang ipapakilala samin ha?"

uminom muna si jihoon bago tinuro si seungcheol. "siya yung sinasabi ko sa inyong nakilala ko kagabi, si seungcheol. seungcheol, mga kaibigan ko," isa-isa niyang tinuro ang mga kaibigan, "si soonyoung, chan, jun, at seungkwan."

ngumiti ang lalaki sa kaniya at tsaka sumunod sa kaniya, "the guy i was talking about before, jihoon. jihoon, my friends, vernon or hansol, you can call him either, seokmin, and mingyu."

the conversation took off after their introduction. nagkaalaman na sila ng mga college. nung kwinento ng mga kaibigan niya kung paano sila nagkakila-kilala ay nagpaalam muna si jihoon para mag-cr.

lingid sa kaniyang kaalaman ay siya na bigla ang pinag-uusapan nila.

"so, _seungcheol_ ," sinabi ni jun nang may diin, "ano ba talagang pakay mo sa kaibigan namin? pangbooty call lang ba o seseryosohin mo?"

"ayusin mo sagot mo kundi di lang isa sasapak sayo," tuloy naman ni soonyoung.

imbes na kabahan ay napangiti si seungcheol sa narinig. natuwa na alagang-alaga si jihoon sa mga kaibigan niya.

"i know it’s all fast since we only met yesterday but i’m really taking a liking to jihoon. i wouldn’t make a move on him if i knew that my feelings for him wouldn’t last long, i’m not that kind of person. you can ask my friends. they all know that i don’t hook up and the only relationship i’ve been in lasted for two years without me being an asshole. so, yes, i’m taking jihoon very seriously and i’m willing to ask him out as long he can have me."

"tangina in-english ba naman. oo na gets na namin 'to naman 'kala mo recitation eh. isang tanong lang binigay namin nilagyan mo pa ng 'why? explain' sa dulo," sumbat ni chan after taking in everything seungcheol said.

napakamot si seungcheol ng pisngi while laughing shyly, "eh you told me na ayusin answer ko so i did. plus, i didn’t want to get on the bad side of jihoon’s friends."

and as if hindi pa boto ang mga kaibigan ni jihoon sa lalaki ay nakidagdag pa ang mga kaibigan ni seungcheol para i-reto lalo ang kaibigan.

"wag kayong mag-alala diyan kay seungcheol. napakabait niyan kahit nga magulang ko nung nakaraan sabi kung pwedeng si seungcheol nalang ikasal sa kapatid ko eh," proud na sinabi ni hansol.

"tsaka nung nagkajowa yan dati wagas wagasan kung magmahal yang si seungcheol. kung di lang nagloko yung babae eh pero mas okay na yun kasi di naman namin siya trip. pero yang si jihoon mukhang okay naman," ngiti ni mingyu.

"sa sobrang bait din niyan ni seungcheol nirecruit pa siya ng theo prof namin na pastor dati," dugtong ni seokmin.

"pre, oa na."

"bro, sobra."

"ay, sobra na ba? sorry," tawa nito.

sakto ay nakabalik na si jihoon at tinuloy nila ang pinag-uusapan nila bago ito umalis. nakita niyang nakangiti si seungcheol sa kaniya kaya’t nginitian niya rin ito.

tumambay pa sila nang unti doon, bumili na ng pagkain ang mga kaibigan nila at naisipan lamang umalis nang tapusin na nila ang mga pagkain nila.

"dumidilim na masyado kaya alis na kami. magcocommute pa pabalik ng cavite tong si seokmin eh," sabay tayo nina mingyu.

nagmukhang concerned si soonyoung habang nakakunot ang ulo, "uwian ka sa cavite? di ba hassle?"

"nasanay na rin eh. mula first year uwian kasi di namin afford magdorm," sabi ni seokmin pero never nawala ang ngiti niya.

dahan dahang umiling si soonyoung, "pero okay lang ba kina tita pag nakitulog ka? kahit minsan lang?"

"wow, tita agad?" mahinang siningit ni chan pero narinig pa rin naman nilang lahat.

"pwede naman pero di madalas nangyayari kasi wala namang pwedeng matulugan kasi di rin nasasabay sa mga schedule namin."

nanahimik saglit si soonyoung, "gusto mo makitulog muna sa dorm ko? hapon pa naman klase ko bukas kaya sure akong mas mauuna kang aalis if ever."

nagulat ang iba sa nangyari sa harap nila pero natuwa nalang din kasi nagiging magkakalapit na ang mga tropa nila.

nakita ni seungkwan ang awkward na paggalaw ni mingyu kaya siniko niya ito, "wag ka mag-alala di susunggaban niyan ni soonyoung. mabait yan."

napatigil si mingyu sa paggalaw niya at napangiti, "'di, okay lang sakin. natatae nalang talaga ko hehe."

"tangina dugyot mo! hoy! uwi na nga tayong lahat nagkakalat na tong si mingyu eh!"

pagkasakay ng elevator, nakita ni jihoon na di na niya kailangang sabihin kung anong floor siya kasi naalala pala ni seungcheol.

"how was tonight, did you have fun?" seungcheol looks at him, eyes wide and anxious habang kinakagat ang labi niya. sobrang cute parang aso na nagmamakaawa.

napangiti si jihoon dahil dito, "don’t worry. i really had fun. oh see, nahawa pa ko sayo napapa-english na rin ako," biro niya.

dahil sa sinabi niya ay hindi na ganun ka-stiff si seungcheol, "i’m glad. i don’t know how i’d take it if you started hating me because of it."

kumunot ang noo niya dahil dito, "bakit mo naman naiisip yan, cheol? kung di naman kita gustong kasama tatanggi naman ako eh. i really like hanging out with you. di talaga 'ko palalabas o palakaibigan pero ewan ko ba kung bakit ang bilis kong napalapit sayo," diniretso ni jihoon.

"that’s really nice to know, ji."

pagkabukas ng elevator sa floor ni jihoon ay lumingon ulit ang lalaki kay seungcheol, "thank you ulit, seungcheol," ngiti niya.

"anytime for you, ji," pabalik na ngiti nito bago sumara ang mga pinto.

hindi na talaga alam ni jihoon kung anong mararamdaman niya.

ang bilis ng mga pangyayari. pero parang handa niyang bigyan sila ng pagkakataon. handa siyang sumugal, maganda man o hindi ang mangyayari sa kanilang dalawa. handa siyang masaktan pero mas handa siyang maging masaya.

**katinko:** ano tingin niyo kay seungcheol

**alagad ni tomas 1:** nakauwi na ba kayo?

**alagad ni tomas 1:** boto siya saming lahat para sayo

**alagad ni tomas 1:** jk

**alagad ni tomas 1:** mukha namang mabait bakit?

**katinko:** may crush na ko sa kaniya

**santo tomas:** hELLO I WAS SUMMONED

**santo tomas:** I CANT BELIEVE NA GANITO NA TAYO KATANDA

**santo tomas:** NAABUTAN NA NATIN SA WAKAS ANG ISANG LEE JIHOON MAHULOG ROMANTICALLY

**alagad ni tomas 2:** ^ TRUE

**alagad ni tomas 2:** PAGOD NA KAMING SALUHIN SI JIHOON MAHULOG SA HAGDAN GUSTO NAMIN SA TAO NAMAN

**katinko:** tangina niyo

**katinko:** soonyoung ingatan mo si seokmin baka magalit pa si seungcheol sakin

**santo tomas:** wag ka nang umasang magrereply yan ngayon

**alagad ni tomas 1:** ^

**alagad ni tomas 1:** nahanap na ata ni soonyoung soulmate niya

**alagad ni tomas 1:** masyado ka lang tutok kay seungcheol kanina pero wagas magdaldalan si seokmin tsaka si hosh click na click kala mo magkababata

**alagad ni tomas 2:** slight sad nga ko kasi may lumalaban na ata sa pwesto ko as best friend ni soonyoung eh :<

**santo tomas:** wag ka mag-alala chan kami lang best friend mo

**santo tomas:** diba jihoon

**katinko:** good night

**alagad ni tomas 1:** hAHAHAOSKJDGAGO

**alagad ni tomas 2:** jihooon ;ccc

**alagad ni tomas 2:** my heart…

**alagad ni tomas 2:** … it crack

**santo tomas:** gAGO KA JIHOON HAHAHJSA

at tulad nga ng nakaraang gabi, bago ipikit ni jihoon ang kaniyang mga mata, mensahe na naman ni seungcheol ang huli niyang nabasa. mahimbing siyang nakatulog na may maliit na ngiti sa labi.

**gwapong seungcheol**

_+639000000007_

i’m really glad you had a fun time ji!

goodnight! sleep well [pleading face emoji]

dream of me ( ๑ •́ ₃ •̀ ๑ )

-

lumipas na ang isa, dalawa, tatlong buwan at naging parte na talaga si seungcheol sa everyday routine ni jihoon. nakasanayan na niya na gabi-gabi ay sabay silang pumupunta sa gym at tuwing nagkakasabay naman ang vacant nila ay umaakyat si seungcheol para tumambay sa classroom ni jihoon. nakikilala na rin siya ng mga blockmate ni jihoon sa kakapunta nito.

walang palya silang dalawang nagsasama kaya naguguluhan si jihoon ngayon.

miyerkules na at mula noong nakaraang linggo ay hindi pa niya nakikita si seungcheol, ni buhok manlang ay hindi niya pa nasulyapan. nung lunes ay hindi na muna inisipan masyado ni jihoon ang pagiging absent ng lalaki, baka busy lang talaga siya kaya hindi niya muna pinupuntahan si jihoon. dumating ang martes at kahit text manlang ay wala pa rin siyang narereceive. pero pagsapit ng hapon ng miyerkules ay hindi na nakayanan ni jihoon at nilamon na siya ng katanungan at kalungkutan kaya binaba na niya ang pride niya at tinext ang lalaki.

**gwapong seungcheol**

_+639000000007_

hello. good luck sa studies.

sorry kung may ginawa man ako sayo

salamat sa lahat

pagdating ng dismissal ay dumaan muna siya sa joli’s sa may p.noval para bumili ng mga tracing paper at bagong watercolor kasi nasimot na niya yung gamit niya. nagulat siya na kakaunti lang ang taong bumibili kaya mabilis din siyang nakalabas. habang naglalakad ay naisipan niyang bumili na rin ng inumin kaya dumaan nalang muna siya sa starbucks.

nakita niyang maraming taong bumibili kaya pagka-order niya ay nag-cr na muna siya. saktong paglabas niya ay tinawag na ang pangalan niya. habang palabas ay may nakita siyang nakaupo sa isang lamesa malapit sa cr. pamilyar na pamilyar ang katawan, buhok, at ngiti nito.

nakita niyang tumatawa si seungcheol habang may dumadaldal na babae sa harapan niya.

ayun naman pala.

hindi na nagtagal si jihoon at dali-dali na siyang lumabas. alam niya sa sarili niya na wala naman siyang pwesto sa buhay ni seungcheol para lumapit bigla sa kanila ng kausap niya. kaya dumiretso nalang siya sa dorm niya, sumbrero sagad sa pagkababa at wala nang pakialam sa biglaang lumalakas na patak ng ulan.

**katinko:** may gagawin ba kayo mayang gabi? kain tayo sa unit order tayo libre ko

**santo tomas:** narinig ko libre

**santo tomas:** i have been summoned

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** 7@fù5è₦ Qu0h £Ùñĝ ₮ů0ńḡ ẍṳṿĴ3₭ qŰøḪ ṪÀ$ Ḋìɍ3¢ȟ0 ȼŪøĥ ĵ@Ǹ,..,./

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** Þẁ1Ḋ3 Ȼu0ĥ ṽ4 1x@mùgH xÍ $3øǨḿ1₦ ǰ€ȟɈĕḦ

**alagad ni tomas 1:** tapos na klase ko punta na ko hihi

**alagad ni tomas 2:** slr

**alagad ni tomas 2:** syempre g ako lagi sa libreng fud hehe

**katinko:** uki. go lang hosh sama mo na siya

**santo tomas:** uy pumayag si madam

**santo tomas:** pwede na rin ba isama sina mingyung gago tsaka bebe ko

**katinko:** [hyper usagyuuun ok sticker]

**alagad ni tomas 1:** wow bebe raw o

**alagad ni tomas 1:** kayo?? ha kayo???

**santo tomas:** sus dun din naman pupunta eh unahan ko na [woozy face emoji]

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** x@ḿ4 vâ XÎ $0ǹ9€ĥø£ ßȟ3ì฿Ɛ ḿů3

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** ṣ4vëĥ ǹ1 $Ùkḿ3hñ Ḓĩ f@ ñÝ4 ǸÀḱàȗ$@f ¥0ń ḿø₤@ $4vɋḊ0h

**katinko:** [usagyuuun ha ha ha bat costume sticker]

sinarado na muna ni jihoon ang phone niya para maligo at mag-ayos ng unit.

unang dumating si junhui na agarang humiga sa kama ni jihoon at binuksan ang tv.

"hoy. anyare bat di ka bigla umimik kay bebe mo? sinong aawayin ko?" tanong ng lalaki habang naghahanap ng channel, di manlang nakatingin kay jihoon. at super thankful ni jihoon sa kaniya kasi nahihiya siya sa mga nararamdaman niya.

humiga si jihoon sa tabi ng kaibigan at hinila nang unti yung damit nito. walang salitang lumabas at agad siyang niyakap ng kaibigan habang hinihimas ang ulo niya.

"shh, okay lang 'yan," bulong nito, "basta nandito lang kami. kung ayaw mong ikwento okay lang basta dito lang kami ha."

tumango si jihoon at sinabi na mamaya na raw pag nandun na silang lahat.

lumipas ang halos thirty minutes bago nagsidatingan ang iba pa. nagrereklamo pa si seungkwan na muntik na raw silang hindi paakyatin kasi sobrang dami na masyado ang nakalistang visitor para sa unit ni jihoon, buti nalang daw at kabisado ni hansol yung unit number ni seungcheol.

tumatawa pa sina mingyu at chan na dumating kasi halatang may tinatago sila sa loob ng hoodie niya.

"hoy kupal ano na naman yang dala mo ha," tanong ni seokmin sa matangkad.

sabay naglabas ang dalawa ng tig-dalawang bote ng san mig at tsaka ito nilapag sa dining table ni jihoon.

"gago palagitnaan palang ng linggo inom na naman nasa utak mo dinamay mo pa kami," tawa ni soonyoung dito.

nakapwesto na silang lahat, si jihoon at junhui nasa kama pa rin; si chan, soonyoung, at seokmin naman ay nasa mga upuan na kinuha nila mula sa dining table; at, si mingyu, seungkwan, at hansol naman ay nakaupo sa lapag. mabilis na ring nakarating yung inorder nilang pagkain at matapos ang isang oras ay tumatambay nalang sila habang ang iba ay umiinom na.

"nga pala, bat mo kami bigla inimbita jihoon? may nangyari ba?" tanong ni chan bago uminom.

it took quite some time bago sumagot si jihoon. "ghinost ako ni seungcheol."

nanlaki lahat ng mga mata ng kaibigan nito.

"wait lang ha! parang nagriring tenga ko. anong sinabi mo?" pasigaw na tinatanong ni seungkwan pero hindi naman talaga nag-aantay ng sagot, "tangina malilintikan talaga sakin yung lalaking yun tamo bubugbugin ko yun. nagsimula na kong magpilates last month kayang kaya ko siya sige." gumalaw na si hansol para pakalmahin ang lalaki pero halata pa rin sa mukha ni seungkwan na hindi ito natutuwa. "akala ko ba sabi niyo mabait yun ha? eh parang galawang fuck boy lang din pala. di manlang marunong kumausap amputa," lingon ni seungkwan kay mingyu.

nakakunot na rin ang noo ni mingyu habang kinakamot ang mga kamay, "first time lang din naming marinig to. wala namang sinasabi si seungcheol sa tropa…"

"kailan ba huli niyong pag-uusap, hoon?" malumanay na tinanong ni soonyoung.

"nung pagkatapos namin mag-gym nung thursday last week," sabi ni jihoon bago uminom ng juice, "tapos minessage ko siya kanina lang para magthank you sa lahat" pabulong na niyang sinunod. humigpit na naman ang nakapulupot na hawak sa kaniya ni jun at dahan-dahang hinimas ang braso niya.

"all men do is lie talaga," nagtinginan silang lahat kay chan na parang nakatulala na. gumaan nang unti ang mood dahil sa sinabi kasi kahit si jihoon ay napangiti.

"wow, di ka lalaki ha?" tinaasan siya ng kilay ni seokmin.

nahihiyang tumawa si chan, "eeh. alam niyo namang lahat ibig sabihin ko. basta!"

"ay… tapos kanina, pauwi, nakita ko siyang may kasama sa sb na babae. lakas pa nga ng tawa eh," nonchalantly na dinagdag ni jihoon.

hindi na talaga napigilan ni seungkwan at napatayo na siya sa pwesto niya, pati si soonyoung ay napatayo na rin—masyado pang mabilis kaya tumalsik ang inuupuan niya.

"malilintikan talaga sakin yung gagong yun," sabay na sinabi ni soonyoung at ni seungkwan.

napangiti si jihoon dahil sa mga kaibigan niya at sumandal lang lalo kay junhui.

"itatry namin siyang kausapin mamaya pero di ko lang sure kung sasagot yun kasi mia rin siya sa gc namin eh. basta dito lang kami ah?" sabi ni mingyu.

lahat sila ay tumatango pero si hansol naman ay parang may sariling mundo. tinungga na niya yung nasa baso niya before letting out a tiny sniff.

"eh kung puntahan nalang kaya natin siya ngayon? alam ko naman unit nun eh. para pag may ginagawa siyang kagaguhan ngayon edi mareresbakan agad nating lahat," seryosong pagsabi nito.

"alam mo 'non nakarami ka na ata ng nain-" sinabi ni jihoon pero pinutol siya ng mga kaibigan.

"oo nga no! ang talino mo talaga pre. dali, teka ihi lang ako. 'hoon pa-cr saglit ah," paalam ni mingyu dito.

"ge labas na ko, ako na pipindot sa elev kasi ang bagal pa nun," lumabas na agad si seokmin.

nagsilabasan na sila bago pa mapigilan ni jihoon ang mga kaibigan.

"okay ka lang? alam mo namang pag naka-set na sila wala na tayong magagawa," tawa ni jun sa kaniya.

tumawa nalang din si jihoon.

bahala na.

nang makaakyat na silang lahat sa floor ng lalaki ay medyo naligaw pa sila kasi kahit alam nina hansol kung anong unit ni seungcheol ay hindi naman pala sila magaling sa directions, ang malala pa doon ay nasa sulok pala ang kwarto nito at nahaharangan pa ng pader na wala manlang sign para malaman na may isa pang kwarto doon.

mag-a-alas dyis palang naman kaya hindi na nahiya ang mga lalaking kumatok.

"sir, delivery po," paulit-ulit na sinasabi ni seokmin habang kumakatok, binabaan pa nang unti ang boses pero halatang halata naman na siya pa rin ang nagsasalita, "sir, shopee po."

kakatok pa ulit sana ito nang biglang nagbukas ang pinto at nakita nilang lahat na may babaeng lumabas.

"yes?" imik ng babae.

"'sol, sure ka bang unit 'to ni seungcheol?" natatarantang tinanong ni chan.

kumukunot na rin ang noo ni hansol habang hinahanap ang plaka ng unit na kinatatayuan nila.

"oh! you’re looking for seungcheol? he didn’t tell me that he’d have his friends over. wait, i’ll call him, he’s just about to finish taking a bath. come inside for now," ngiti ng babae bago ito dumiretso para katukin sa seungcheol sa banyo.

parang tumigil ang mundo ni jihoon at mas gugustuhin nalang niyang bumalik sa kwarto niya kasi nahihiya siya. all this time iniisip niyang may pag-asa siya kay seungcheol, all this time akala niya sinusuyo siya ni seungcheol, pero mukhang pinaglaruan lang ata siya. at ngayong nagsawa na siya ay nakahanap na agad siya ng makakanlungan niya.

tangina naman eh. minsan na nga lang ma-fall masasaktan pa. tulad nga ng sinabi ng three grammy award winner na singer na tinitingalaan ng lahat ng kabataan,

_nang mainlab ako sayo_

_kala ko pag-ibig mo ay tunay_

_pero di rin nagtagal_

_lumabas din ang tunay na kulay_

"i know it’s already late but do any of you want to have some food or something to drink?" nakangiting sinabi ng babae habang papunta sa ref, "seungcheol might only take a minute or so before going out, he didn’t expect any guests tonight, sorry!"

"ay hindi po, okay lang. tapos na rin naman na kaming kumain, gusto lang po naming kamustahin yung kaibigan namin kasi ilang araw na siyang hindi nagpaparamadam," sinabi ni seungkwan in his best customer service voice kahit na mukha namang nanggigigil ito.

"oh! i’m so sorry! i’ve been taking too much of his time these days since i just came home from canada the other day," sinabi ng babae habang nakakunot ang noo, nagawa pa atang maging concerned.

grabe. di na talaga alam ni jihoon gagawin niya. ang ganda nitong binibining marikit sa harap niya. siya na ata ang dalangin ni seungcheol. siya na ata ang nagbigay ng kulay sa buhay niya. kaya naman pala siya iniwan ng lalaki. tangina mo seungcheol.

napapakurap at lunok nalang si jihoon kasi unti-unti na niyang nararamdaman na naiiyak siya pero HINDI! strong independent dapat! hindi siya pinalaki ng mga magulang niya para iyakan ang isang lalaki!

hinahanda na niya yung sasabihin niyang kadramahan kay seungcheol pagkalabas nito. hinahanda na niya yung pang-7pm abs-cbn teleserye monologue niya na isisigaw niya bago siya maglalakad palabas habang kumekembot. dapat sashay-away para kahit ghinost siya, mahaba pa rin dapat hair niya.

pero lahat ng linyahang iniisip niya ay nawala nang lumabas si seungcheol na naka-black wifebeater at black na shorts. at halata namang malaki ang shorts na suot nito pero pumuputok pa rin ang malalaki at makakapal niyang hita at tit-

lee jihoon tigil tigilan mo 'yan. gamitin mo ulo mo sa taas sa pag-iisip hindi 'yang baba.

hinanda na niya ulit ang sarili niya para sa monologue nang biglang tumingin sa kaniya ang lalaki na agarang nanliwanag ang mukha. mabilis ang pangyayari, kanina lang ay nasa pintuan pa ng banyo ang nakatatanda pero ngayon ay niyayakap na siya nito.

… teka…

**_huh???_ **

"ji!" nanggigigil na sinabi nito, "i missed you so much! m’sorry na i didn’t get to message you. my phone broke and i didn’t have my laptop with me kasi it’s at home, eh i didn’t get to luwas last week tapos i didn’t backup my sim pala and i haven’t memorized your number yet. stupid, i know. then i wanted to meet you sana but we had so many plates to do kasi they gave us our prelim plates ahead of time so i wanted to finish it agad para pagdating ng prelim week i can just be with you.

then my aunt came home pa nang biglaan. i didn’t expect it din because my mum just called out of nowhere na she’s gonna stay with me muna until friday 'cause hindi pa raw maayos yung transaction niya with the hotel she booked. i’m really _really_ sorry i hope i didn’t make you cry," dire-diretso nitong sinabi.

at bilang isang eloquent na tao ang nasabi lang ni jihoon ay, "rapper ka ba, bat naman isang hingahan mo lang sinabi 'yun."

napalayo si seungcheol sa pagkakayakap at nakita ni jihoon na nawala ang kunot nito sa noo at tsaka tumawa. grabe, na-miss niyang makita ang ngiti ng lalaking 'to.

pero _hindi!_ hindi dapat siya magpakatanga!

"akala ko ghinost mo na ko to be honest," biglang dagdag nito.

at dahil sa sinabi nito ay agad sumunod ang mga kaibigan nila.

"loko ka! kinabahan kaming lahat dahil sayo!" giit ni seokmin.

"first time na nga naming ma-invite ni jihoon para kumain sa kwarto niya dahil pa sayo lintek," dagdag ni hansol.

"handa na sana kong ipakita yung nakuha kong muscle sa pag-pilates ko eh. mas toned pa 'tong legs ko kaysa sa mukha mo," asar ni seungkwan.

"'pag ginawa mo ulit 'to baka kung ano na talaga gawin namin," panakot ni soonyoung habang binabackup siya ni chan habang sinasabi ang "hear! hear!" kasi lowkey malakas na talaga yung tama niya sa kakainom.

"oo nga pre! alam mo ba kaya kami pumunta dito kasi handa na kaming bugbugin ka! wala kaming pake kung matagal na tayong magtropa ang gago ng ginawa mo!" singit ni mingyu.

"hoy, wag ka magmura, nandiyan si tita oh," siko sa kaniya ni seungkwan.

"maka-tita naman 'to. tita mo? tita mo?" biro ni mingyu.

"luh, common courtesy lang 'to 'no," at lumakad na nga si seungkwan papunta sa binibining marikit, na apparently, ay tita naman pala talaga ni seungcheol, para chikahin ito.

"want to go to my room muna so we can talk, ji?" tinanong siya ni seungcheol, halatang unti nalang ay magmamakaawa na para lang makausap si jihoon.

tumango nalang siya at nagpahila sa lalaking holding his wrist. para na siyang nabibingi at hindi na niya narinig ang pagsabi ni seungcheol sa mga kaibigan nila na umuwi na muna sila dahil gabi na at sinabi naman niya sa tita niya na mag-uusap lang muna sila.

pagkapasok sa kwarto ng lalaki ay doon lang nagsync in kay jihoon na nasa kulob na lugar siya. kasama ni papa s. papas. papaseungcheol. pero hindi. dapat matigas pa rin kasi hard to get dapat. 

nakita niyang umupo si seungcheol sa kama at tinapik ang pwesto sa tabi nito.

nagmatigas pa rin si jihoon (figuratively syempre kasi kailangan niya serious), "usap na muna tayo bago mo ko landiin, choi seungcheol."

hala, full name. napa-pout si seungcheol sa pagtawag sa kaniya.

"what i told you a while ago was true, ji. i’m really sorry if i didn’t contact you. i really wanted to reach out pero andaming nangyari. i’m owning up to my mistakes and i’ll do my best to make it up to you if you'll allow me," makaawa ng lalaki habang hinihimas ang sariling mga kamay, halatang kinakabahan kasi hindi niya mawari ang nasa isip ni jihoon.

tumango si jihoon, "naniniwala naman ako sa mga sinasabi mo. i guess… kinabahan lang talaga ako. araw-araw ka kasing nasa tabi ko, lagi kong nararamdaman presensya mo tas bigla ka nalang tuloy nawala tas naapektuhan agad ako. natatakot ako kasi parang… ambilis kong na-attach sayo?" iling nito habang nahihiya sa mga sinasabi, "first time ko lang din kasing maging… malapit agad sa ibang tao lalo na’t nasanay akong kasama ko lang lagi yung apat. tapos," napahinto ito.

"nakita rin kita kanina sa sb kasama tita mo… pero iba agad naisip ko. tapos mas nainis lang ako lalo sa sarili ko kasi alam ko namang wala akong karapatan na… magselos. kaya naisip ko na all this time nilalandi landi mo lang ako pero as a joke lang. kasi convenient lang ako. kasi bored ka la-"

hindi niya natapos ang sinasabi niya nang biglang hawakan ni seungcheol ang mga kamay niya.

"hey, hey, don’t think that way. i’m _really_ sorry for making you think that way," seungcheol sighed while shaking his head, "ano ba 'yan, i even promised our friends na i’ll always make you happy but i made you sad agad."

tumayo na ang lalaki at pumwesto mismo sa harap ni jihoon as he moves to cup his cheeks. jihoon nods at agad niyang naramdaman ang mga kamay ng lalaki sa mukha niya.

"and i don’t treat you as a joke, ji. and not gonna lie i’m also surprised at myself kasi ang bilis ko ring na-attach sayo but there’s nothing wrong naman by showing how much i like you di ba? especially since i want to be your boyfriend. magpapakatorpe pa ba ako?" nanlalaki na ang mga mata nito. _mami ang cute talaga parang tuta huhu._

"b-boyfriend?" napabulong nalang si jihoon sa gulat.

narinig niyang tumawa ang lalaki, "well, that’s the plan but i want to court you hehe. you deserve everything, ji, and this can be my way of making it up to you."

sa sobrang hiya ni jihoon sa pamumula niya ay pinilit niyang tumingin sa baba. ang haba haba ng hair niya hindi na niya alam kung anong ginawa niya sa past life niya para makasungkit ang isang mabait, matipuno, makapal, mapagmahal na choi seungcheol.

narinig na naman ni jihoon na tumawa ang lalaki at naramdaman ang yakap nito, isang kamay sa likod niya habang ang kabila naman ay nasa ulunan niya, "aww, shy ang baby."

_HALA MAY PA-BABY AGAD._

palarong sinuntok ni jihoon sa tiyan si seungcheol which only got a louder laugh from the man.

_ano ba yan. bat ang tigas ng tiyan. kagatin ko yan eh hmpft!_

nang makalabas na sila sa kwarto ay tumambay muna sila sa maliit na sala ni seungcheol to catch up sa mga pinaggagagawa nila these days. nakilala na rin ni jihoon ang tita ni seungcheol, si joohyun, pero mas trip niyang tawagin ito ng madam bae sa utak niya.

doon lang na-process ni jihoon ang loob ng unit ng lalaki. mas pinili ni seungcheol na ma-retain yung hitsura ng flat pagkabili nito kung ikukumpura kay jihoon na pinatibag ang mga pader para mas malawak tingnan at magkasama na ang sala at kwarto niya.

sa sobrang dami nilang napag-usapan ay hindi na nila namalayan kung gaano na pala kadilim sa labas. kung hindi dahil kay madam bae ay baka hanggang madaling araw na silang nag-uusap. nalaman na rin nila na makakalipat na sa hotel ang babae bukas ng hapon.

"i’ll see you tomorrow, ji. i’ll buy a new phone on saturday pa so i might not be able to contact you as frequently pa rin."

tumango nalang si jihoon, "okay lang... gusto mo samahan kita?"

nahiya si jihoon sa sinabi niya, ang confident mo masyado sis. nakaramdam na naman siya ng pagyakap mula sa nakatatanda and honestly, kung ito pala ang mapapala niya sa pagiging confident, aaraw-arawin na niya para mayakap at mapangiti niya ang isang choi _bhouxsz mapagmahal_ seungcheol.

-

true to his word nga si seungcheol at paminsan minsan ay nagagawa niyang tawagan si jihoon, habang si jihoon naman ay hiyang hiya kasi nakikigamit lang pala ang lalaki ng cellphone sa mga kaklase. hindi pa rin niya nakakasabay ulit ang nakatatanda sa gym dahil may unti pa raw na kailangang tapusin ito bago siya makafocus fully kay jihoon. paminsan minsan din ay pumupunta ang lalaki sa classroom niya para lang mag-abot ng inumin para raw kahit di sila makapagsama ngayon ay at least assured daw si seungcheol na busog ang baby niya.

oh diba, hindi pa sila pero pinush na talaga ni kuya ang baby agenda niya.

sa sobrang excited ni jihoon para magsabado ay ang bilis na ng takbo ng araw sa kaniya. kaya ngayon ay nag-aayos na siya ng isusuot niya. oo, gusto ni jihoon ma-impress si seungcheol sa damit niya pero mas nanaig ang gusto niyang manamit nang komportable kaya nagsuot nalang siya ng black na shorts at malaking beige na t-shirt. para naman hindi siya magmukhang hindi nag-effort ay nagsuot nalang siya ng rubber shoes.

hawak hawak ang cellphone at wallet, bumaba na si jihoon para lumabas ng the one kasi doon ang napag-usapan nila ni seungcheol na meeting place. lo and behold, paglabas nga niya ay nandoon na ang lalaking naghihintay sa kaniya.

_hala. ang cute na naman niya._

nakasuot si seungcheol ng skinny jeans at oversized na sweater na sa sobrang laki ay parang malulunod na siya. may bitbit din siyang fanny pack (o sa tawagin ni soonyoung ay bag ni kuya tricycle).

"hey, baby! i booked a grab na and it’s on the way na raw hehe."

"luh, baby agad?" nahihiyang tumawa si jihoon. syempre kahit kinikilig pekpek niya hindi niya dapat ipahalata masyado.

"ay, bawal ba?" napakamot si seungcheol sa buhok while chuckling.

sakto ay nakarating na si kuya grab at pinagbuksan na siya ni seungcheol ng pinto. wow, gwapo na, gentleman pa.

habang pumapasok si jihoon, he seized the moment at bumulong, "joke lang. okay lang na tawagin mo kong baby."

alam niyang narinig siya ni seungcheol kasi pagtabi nito sa kaniya sa kotse ay malaki ang ngiti nito habang dumadaldal na naman, natural na pumatong ang braso nito sa balikat ni jihoon. and he let him.

nung sinabi ni seungcheol na pupunta sila sa mall, ang akala lang ni jihoon ay sa sm san lazaro lang sila pupunta kaya nagtaka siya nang lumiko ang kotse at pagtanong sa lalaki ay sinabing sa glorietta raw sila pupunta.

_naknamputa iba talaga lahi ng mga burgis. may malapit na nga lalayo pa._

at syempre, vocal si jihoon sa pagcriticize niya pero tumawa lang ulit si seungcheol.

"tawa ka nalang lagi nang tawa, mukha ba kong clown ha."

" _nooo_ ," seungcheol whines, "you’re so cute kasi eh hehe."

nagkunwari nalang na walang narinig si jihoon pero as a malanding kinikilig, sumandal nalang siya kay seungcheol at agad naman itong niyakap ng lalaki.

pagkarating sa glorietta ay kumain muna sila ng tanghalian. akma na sanang magbabayad si jihoon so they could share the payment pero ayaw patinag ni seungcheol kaya siya na ang nagbayad nang buo.

"i promise, next time ikaw naman magpay so we’re even heh," sabi ng lalaki nang mapansin na hindi natuwa si jihoon na siya lang ang hindi nagbayad.

naglibot libot muna sila habang papunta sa apple store. pakipot pa sila pareho pero nainis lang si jihoon kaya siya na ang kumuha sa kamay ng lalaki.

never inexpect ni jihoon na siya yung taong maglalakad na may kaholding hands pero look at me now mama, lumalandi na po ang anak niyo.

"it’s still four palang naman," simula ni seungcheol pagkatapos i-configure ang phone, "wanna watch a movie then let’s have dinner? if it’s fine?"

agad na tumango si jihoon at tsaka sila pumili ng mapapanood. sakto ay may 4:15 pm na movie kaya bumili si jihoon ng popcorn at inumin bago sila pumasok.

sa dalawang oras na panonood nila ay wala talagang naintindihan si jihoon kasi mas naalala lang niya ang paghimas ni seungcheol sa hita niya, ang paghila ni seungcheol sa ulo niya para sumandal sa balikat nito, at ang paghimas ni seungcheol sa buhok niya habang nanonood. parang naririnig na ni jihoon ang konsensya niyang kaboses ni seungkwan, _'kung di ka pa umoo diyan ang bobo bobo mo.'_

sakto sa baba ng sinehan sa greenbelt ay may maraming kainan at dahil mahangin naman ay naisipan nilang kumain sa may mga table sa labas.

"first time kong kumain sa gabi dito sa labas nang ganito," pag-amin ni jihoon, "kasi usually pag ganitong oras uuwi na ko kaya naiinggit ako tuwing nakikita ko mga tao dati."

"that makes the two of us 'cause this is my first time too," kinikilig na sinabi ni seungcheol, "now we had both our firsts here hehe."

hindi na napigilan ni jihoon tumawa, "cute mo eh no akala mo naman kung anong pinag-uusapan eh pagkain lang naman."

"eeeh! i’m not cute nga! i’m gwapo oh!" at para nga patunayan ito ay nagawa pa nitong magflex pero natawa lang lalo si jihoon kasi wala namang nakikita dahil sa laki ng suot ng lalaki.

"sige na po. gwapo ka na po."

nagbibiruan lang sila pero parang sobrang proud ni seungcheol na tinawag siyang gwapo.

"paabot po ng wallet ko po para po makapaghati po tayo ng bayad," sabi ni jihoon kasi along the way, nasa loob na ng bag ni seungcheol ang mga gamat niya.

"yes po. here’s your wallet po," nakisakay naman ang lalaki sa trip niya, "i booked a grab na po, he’s near na po."

"sige po. cr lang po muna ako."

"okay po. bilisan po ng baby."

"bahala ka diyan, choi seungcheol."

"jiiii, joke lang po."

tumawa lang ulit si jihoon, "opo, bitawan mo na po ako at baka dito po ako sa kalsada umihi."

"yes po. i’ll wait here po."

pagkasakay na nila ng kotse ay nahalata na ni jihoon na pagod na talaga si seungcheol kasi si jihoon naman na ang daldal nang daldal harang biyahe.

"pikit ka muna," sabay palo ni jihoon sa balikat niya. napangiti si seungcheol dito at sumandal na sa balikat niya para umidlip muna. dumutdot naman si jihoon sa bag ng lalaki para makuha ang cellphone niya.

**katinko:** ang haba ng hair ko. di ko alam kung date to pero feel ko pasan ko na lahat ng pagmamahal sa mundo

**santo tomas:** wOW GOOD EVENING DIN SAYO NO

**junakis ni tomas 2:** lord ako naman yung laging nagdadasal magkajowa pero bakit si jihoon binigyan niyo

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** x@ñ4ø₤

**junakis ni tomas 1:** sanaol (2)

**santo tomas:** san ba kayo pumunta ha

**katinko:** makati. bili lang sana si cheol phone pero dun na kami kumain tas nood sine

**junakis ni tomas 1:** huhu tangina talaga sanaol

**junakis ni tomas 2:** us2 q lng din naman ng bortang papa

**katinko:** akin lang si seungcheol

**junakis ni tomas 2:** wOW SIYA LANG BA BORTANG PAPA SA MUNDO HA

**santo tomas:** KAYO HA???? KAYO????

**katinko:** lapit na

**katinko:** ay nasend

**santo tomas:** JDKFALHDBSJA POTACCA

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** ƓḿḶẏṰẁ/Šṗǹ,,.,.., $Þ3ẽḋ ẋ1 ĵèĥ0ǹ

**junakis ni tomas 2:** NAO LTLAGA

**junakis ni tomas 1:** [crying emoji] [crying emoji] [crying emoji]

magrereply pa sana si jihoon nang bigla niyang narinig si seungcheol.

"iyo lang pala ako ah," biro nito.

"hoy! bat ka nakikibasa sa chat ng iba!" agad niyang sinara ang phone.

"i couldn’t sleep eh, you’re so near i can smell you. ang bango bango ng baby ko hehe."

"ang harot harot mo talaga kahit kailan choi seungcheol."

"only for you kasi i’m yours eh hehe."

hay nako, di na talaga alam ni jihoon kung anong gagawin niya sa lalaking 'to.

pagkarating sa condo ay hinatid siya ng lalaki hanggang sa pinto.

"sorry for keeping you up this late, ji," sabi ng lalaki habang hinihimas ang mga kamay ni jihoon.

"okay lang. nag-enjoy naman ako eh. thank you," at habang tinatatagan ang loob, ay tumingala si jihoon at agad hinalikan ang pisngi ni seungcheol.

halatang gulat na gulat ang lalaki kasi hindi manlang ito nakagalaw. natawa nalang si jihoon sabay bukas ng pinto.

"wag ka na magpatagal diyan. goodnight, cheol."

ang haba talaga ng hair ni bakla.

-

sa bawat linggong dumaan ay walang palyang sinuyo ni seungcheol si jihoon. sa kakapunta niya sa lalaki ay nakikilala na siya ng mga taga-eight floor as si kuyang cute na arki. every friday night, kung hindi sila makalabas para kumain, tumatambay sila sa unit ni jihoon at nagpapadeliver nalang. nakagawian na rin nila na kapag busy si jihoon sa plates ay pumupunta si seungcheol sa unit niya para tumulong at pag si seungcheol naman ang busy, si jihoon naman ang pumupunta. and yes, nagbigayan sila ng spare key sa isa’t isa sAkALi rAw nA MaY mAngYarI.

dalawang linggo nalang bago magfinals week at natataranta na si jihoon. binigay na beforehand and mga gagawin nilang plate for finals pero sa sobrang dami ng kailangang gawin ay hindi na niya alam kung saan magsisimula. pigang piga na utak niya, gusto nalang niya manghampas ng t-square.

**gwapong seungcheol**

_+639000000007_

sos po ;<

triny niyang i-text si seungcheol matapos malaman kagabi na wala pang binibigay na requirements sa kanila. after around ten minutes, narinig na ni jihoon na magbukas ang pintuan niya.

"the gwapo is here to help you na po," agad na bumungad sa kaniya. tinawanan lang siya ni jihoon.

"pwede patulong sa concept ko? pili ka lang alin dito sa tatlo yung pinaka-okay na gamitin ko."

"owkiiii. help me rin next week for my scale models ah."

"yes po. tas pagtapos natin dito 24chicken tayo. libre ko."

"24chicken? is that yummy? i haven’t tried that yet."

napatitig si jihoon sa lalaki, "jusko ka sa tagal mo dito di mo pa natatry yun. iba talaga kayong mga burgis no," biro nito.

he hears seungcheol whine habang pinapalo siya. he can really get used to this.

pagkatapos nila lumabas para kumain, bumalik na muna sila sa unit ni jihoon para magpahinga at manood.

nakahiga si seungcheol sa mga hita ni jihoon habang magkahawak ang kamay nila, the older caressing him using his thumb.

limang buwan na bago sila nagkakilala at tatlong buwan na nang magsimulang manligaw si seungcheol sa kaniya. oo, kinakabahan pa rin siya na parang ang bilis ng takbo nilang dalawa pero alam niya sa sarili niya na handa na siyang pumasok sa relasyon kasama ang lalaki. nasabi na rin niya sa mga kaibigan niya ang mga nararamdaman niya at sinusuportahan naman siya ng mga 'to.

ikaw ba naman magkagusto sa isang choi seungcheol. what’s not to like eh para ka nang binigyan ni lord ng fiesta phsyically, mentally, and spiritually (ganun talaga kasi tagos sa kanunuknunukan ni jihoon ang kamandag ng lalaki).

out of nowhere, bigla niyang nakitang nakatitig ang lalaki sa kaniya at seryosong nagtanong, "baby, if you were born as lice, yung, like, kuto, right? then you’re on someone’s scalp, what kind of shampoo or smell kaya do you think you’d like?"

tangina.

tumawa nang malakas si jihoon habang nagkukunwaring nagtatampo naman si seungcheol.

"eeeh, that was a serious question!"

pinagpatuloy lang ni jihoon ang paghimas sa buhok ng lalaki habang umiiling. ilang segundo lang silang nanahimik at nanood nang biglang nagsalita si jihoon.

"oo."

"… huh?" nalilitong tanong ni seungcheol.

"umo-oo na ko."

"… where? the kuto?"

natawa lang ulit si jihoon.

"i mean, umo-oo na kong maging jowa mo."

agad napaupo si seungcheol at hinila si jihoon para yakapin habang nag-iingay na parang tumitili at paulit-ulit na nagsasabi ng thank you.

hinawakan siya sa magkabilang pisngi at tsaka tinitigan, mga mukhang sobrang magkalapit na sa isa’t isa na malapit na magtama ang mga ilong nila.

"you’re serious right? you aren’t joking?"

"oo nga, ayaw pa maniwala nito. bawiin ko gusto mo?" biro niya.

"nononono," agad na sigaw ng lalaki, "you’re mine na. you said so yourself hehe. you’re officially my baby na."

kilig na kilig si jihoon pero tumawa lang ito, tuwang tuwa sa asal ni seungcheol.

"does my boyfriend want anything? food? drinks? eat out muna tayo?"

"seungcheol, kalma, parang hihikain ka na."

"eh baka my boyfriend is hungry eh," he says, pouting.

"isa pang sabi mo ng boyfriend makikipagbreak na agad ako sige."

nanlaki ang mga mata ni seungcheol sabay padyak ng paa sa lapag, parang bata, "eeeh, baby naman eh. sige, i’ll call my baby baby nalang hehe."

jihoon playfully rolls his eyes before standing up. "tara na, kain nalang tayo tutal malapit na man nang maggabi."

umiling si seungcheol at sumunod dito. si seungcheol na ang pinapili ni jihoon ng kakainan nila at natawa ito nang marinig na sa 24chicken daw ulit sila kakain.

kinabahan na si jihoon. mali ata na pinaalam niya 'tong kainan na 'to sa kaniya.

"can we eat here tomorrow again baby?" tinanong ni seungcheol habang naglalakad sila.

ayun na nga. patay.

-

sa totoo lang, nung pumayag si jihoon na maging jowa ang lalaki, wala talaga siyang inexpect kasi sobra-sobra na ang pagpapakita ni seungcheol sa kaniya ng pagmamahal niya noong nanunuyo palang ito. kaya ikinatuwa at ikinagulat ni jihoon nang makita na hindi pa pala niya final form 'yon. may ilalala pa ang lalaki. sa sobrang magkasama nila lagi ay unti nalang ay sa iisang unit nalang si manirahan kasi kung hindi sila natutulog sa kwarto ni jihoon ay nandoon naman sila kay seungcheol.

pero nakita rin nila na maganda ang napasukan nila kasi healthy ang relationship nila. hindi sila overly dependent sa isa’t isa at hindi sila agarang nagkakaselosan. tulad nga ng tinawag sa kanila ng mga kaibigan ay para na silang magkarelasyon nang sobrang tagal na kasi secured sila sa isa’t isa.

natapos nilang maayos ang finals nila pareho with, as usual, high grades kasi pareho pala silang consistent na dean’s lister. pareho silang lumuwas sa mga bahay nila para sa bakasyon, si jihoon ay umuwi sa cavite habang si seungcheol naman sa tacloban. kung hindi sila nagchachat ay nagtatawagan sila o nagvivideocall. marami pang pagkakataon na nakakatulog si jihoon dahil sa boses ni seungcheol na siyang kinakakiligan naman ng lalaki kasi nagagawa niyang makita ang pagtulog ng nobyo.

ang huli rin nilang pagsasama ay noong paskuhan. sinabi na ni jihoon ang plano niya na luluwas siya after lunch para saktong pagdating niya sa españa ay hapon na kaya nagulat siya nang biglang tumawag si seungcheol at tinatanong kung anong ilalagay niya sa waze para makapunta sa bahay nina jihoon.

kinikilig lang lalo si jihoon dahil sa lalaki. halos tatlo o apat na oras ang alam niyang biyahe mula cavite hanggang tacloban kaya hiyang hiya siya at sinasabihan na 'wag na siyang pumunta at kaya naman niyang magcommute.

pero halatang hindi na ito mangyayari nang biglang tumawag si seungcheol.

"i’m already here at coastal, baby, i’m like only an hour away nalang."

wala nang nagawa si jihoon at sinabi nalang ang address nila.

nagpaalam na si jihoon sa mga magulang. alam nilang gagabihin ito dahil sa sobrang traffic na sa gabi tuwing araw na 'to kaya’t napagpasiyahan nalang nila na sa condo nalang muna matulog si jihoon at bukas nalang ulit lumuwas.

sa buong biyahe ay hindi na tinatago ni jihoon ang pagtingin niya sa lalaki. nagegets na niya kung bakit sinasabing gwapo ang mga nagdadrive kasi panginoong hesus parang gusto niya ring hawakan ni seungcheol ang kambyo niya.

pero _hindi!_ kaya niyang mag-antay hanggang handa na ang lalaki.

kung hindi sila nag-uusap ay nakikikanta nalang sila sa nagpapatugtog. alam ni seungcheol ang mga daanan sa skyway kaya napabilis ang biyahe nila.

"chan messaged me a while ago na they’re by the dapitan gate daw, he’s with jun palang. singit nalang tayo hehe," sabi ni seungcheol while holding jihoon's hand habang naglalakad sila.

"parang nakakaguilty naman na makikisingit lang tayo," napatigil sila at tumingin sa kaniya si seungcheol sabay tingin sa sobrang habang paikot-ikot na pila sa tabi nila at natawa si jihoon, "okay, fine, punta na tayo dali."

kung anong ikinahiya ni jihoon sa pagsingit nila ay siyang kabaligtaran naman nang magsidatingan sina mingyu, seungkwan, soonyoung, seokmin, at hansol na sumigaw pa ng "excuse me po makikisingit!"

habang hindi pa nagsisimula ang concert ay kumain muna silang lahat. pero nagkawatak watak din kasi kung saan saan na nagsipuntahan ang mga kaibigan at sa sobrang dami ng tao at sobrang hina ng signal ay hindi na sila nagkakitaan ulit.

pagsimula ng concert ay nakapwesto agad si jihoon at si seungcheol sa gitna, saktong layo lang mula sa stage para hindi sila sobrang nakatingala.

tuwang tuwa ang dalawa kasi first time nila parehong pumunta ng paskuhan na may ka-date at sinulit na nila ito. nakayakap si seungcheol sa likod ni jihoon while they swayed to the songs being performed.

natatawa pa si jihoon kasi nang magsimula na ang ben&ben ay feel na feel ni seungcheol ang pagkanta niya, akala mo may pinagdadaanan.

nang magsimula ang fireworks display ay umupo na sila para komportable silang nanonood.

sa ganda ng nakikita ay patagong kinuhanan ni jihoon ang lalaki ng letrato habang nakangiting nanonood ito and since maganda naman ang pagkakakuha niya ay ginawa na niya itong lockscreen. kung namalayan man niya ang pagpicture sa kaniya ni seungcheol ay hindi na niya pinahalata ang kilig niya.

"let’s eat dinner first then let’s go home na?" sa sobrang nonchalant na pagsabi nito seungcheol ay kinilig lalo si jihoon.

sa awa ng diyos ay sa carpark sila kumain at hindi sa 24chicken, sawang sawa na siya sa manok.

after ay dumiretso na sila sa unit ni seungcheol. sa totoo lang ay mas nasasanay na talaga si jihoon sa kwarto ng lalaki, lalo na at mas malaki ang kama nito kaysa sa kaniya.

sa sobrang pagod nila ay naligo muna sila at pumirmi na sa kama.

nakayakap si seungcheol sa kaniya, nakasakto ang ulo sa leeg ni jihoon at pinapaulanan ito ng maliliit na halik habang hinihimas naman ni jihoon ang buhok ng lalaki.

umangat nang unti si seungcheol para halikan ang lalaki sa labi bago pumwesto ulit sa dating posisyon.

"night, baby."

"goodnight."

-

nagdaan na ang tatlong buwan, nakatype b na sila na uniform, tapos na ang prelims week nila’t lahat lahat pero naririndi pa rin talaga si jihoon.

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** ḳ@3ñ ₮4yû x@vÀd0 û$2 ńÿū3

**santo tomas:** basta libre ni b0ss soonyoung g

**junakis ni tomas 2:** at sa isang salita mo lang ay kakain na ako

**junakis ni tomas 1:** amen

**santo tomas:** amen

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** q9Ǵø

**katinko:** sana all nakakain

**junakis ni tomas 2:** jIHODIINFJDSFNKJSJKN

**santo tomas:** ANOGN NANGYYARI HULI AKO SABALITA BAT ANGKKALAT NI JIHION

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** t@nǴ1ń4 j3hǰèĤjÈ

**junakis ni tomas 1:** omg di ka pa ba nadidiligan

**santo tomas:** tANGINA YUN LANG PALA KALA KO KUNG ANO

**katinko:** di pa ;CCC dilig na dilig na ko ;CCC

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ changed user katinko’s nickname to uhaw sa tite**

**junakis ni tomas 2:** bAT KASI AYAW MO NALANG SABIHIN AGAD DI YUNG DINADAMAY MO PA KAMI SA KALAT MO

**santo tomas:** hoy chan wag ka maarte minsan ko na nga lang makita magkalat tong gagang to tinitipid mo pa ko

**junakis ni tomas 1:** sa true lang ^

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** v@7 aỲàẃ mŭ3 fà x4vïh3n Há

**uhaw sa tite:** shy ako ih hihi

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** Þø7@

**santo tomas:** parvirgin amputa

**santo tomas:** ge tuloy mo yan mas di ka papasukan nung bortang papa

**junakis ni tomas 1:** sEUNGKWAN BIBIG MO

**uhaw sa tite:** TANGINA MO BOO SEUNGKWAN

**junakis ni tomas 2:** baka naman mukha lang borta tong si seungcheol pero mahina talaga sa usapang kama

**uhaw sa tite:** :<<<< wag naman sana :<<<<<

**santo tomas:** di ko jowa si seungcheol pero lord sana po talaga biniyayaan niyo sya

**santo tomas:** masyadong mataas ang expectations ko sa kanya

**santo tomas:** di ko knows gagawin ko pag disappointing siya huhu

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** f@Þȓ4ýér ḿ3ê7įñ9 æčú0h x@ fà7À¥ ₦ä ₤ïv0gh ñ1 j3huñ

**junakis ni tomas 2:** *buhay na buhay na libog

**uhaw sa tite:** salamat mga brothers and sisters of tite

**junakis ni tomas 1:** walang anuman sister

-

okay na. napagpasiyahan na ni jihoon na kakapalan na niya ang mukha niya. aakitin na talaga niya si choi _ayaw kumantot_ seungcheol.

una niyang ginawa ay mas pinadalas na niya ang paghalik niya sa lalaki. out of nowhere ay bigla nalang niyang hinahalikan si seungcheol na siya namang ikinasaya ng lalaki. labi, mata, pisngi, noo, balikat, braso, kung saan saan nalang talaga hinahalikan ito ni jihoon basta makakita siya ng pagkakataon. and every second is an opportunity. pero parang hindi pa nakakadaan ang isang araw ay nasanay na agad si seungcheol at ginaya lang ang ginagawa ni jihoon kaya para na sila yung That Nakakainis na Couple na Mahilig Mag-PDA. pero kahit na ganun ay wala pa rin. todo ngiti pa rin ang lalaki sa kaniya at hindi manlang umaasta na parang gusto niyang sunggaban ang jowa niya. 

punyeta.

pangalawa niyang ginawa ay hindi na siya nagsusuot ng pantalon o slacks na pambaba para sa type b uniform nila. hindi niya alam kung bakit pero 'pag mga babae ang nagsusuot ng medyo maiksing shorts ay pinapagalitan sila nina kuya guard pero nung pumasok siya na nakasuot ng shorts na umaabot lang sa kalahati ng hita niya ay hindi pa rin siya sinita. abnormal talaga 'tong pontifical and royal university of santo tomas the catholic university of the philippines. to be honest, ito rin talaga ang pambahay niya na shorts at sa sobrang iksi nito ay sa tuwing umuupo siya ay halos magmukha na siyang nakabrief lang. ang lala talaga.

nakatambay sila ngayon sa unit ni jihoon habang gumagawa ng plates kasi mas malaki ang table nito. buong hapon na silang gumagawa kaya tumayo muna siya para kumuha ng makakain sa kusina. saktong pagdaan niya ay nakaramdam siya ng palo sa pwet.

napalabas siya ng maliit na tili at napalingon sa jowang malaki ang ngiti.

"i didn’t know na my baby is thick pala," tawa nito.

imbes na mahiya ay shinake ni jihoon ang pwet niya, akala mo member na siya ng sistar sa sobrang alog niya. pero natawa lang lalo si seungcheol.

"hey! you can’t make me jealous 'no. i’m hella thick din," tayo nito para ipakita ang pwet at hita.

pareho na silang tumatawa pero mas nanggigil lang si jihoon kay choi _thicc at competitive na manhid_ seungcheol.

sa pangatlong pagkakataon ay desperado na talaga siya.

**uhaw sa tite added Kim Mingyu to the chat**

**uhaw sa tite added Kim Seokmin to the chat**

**uhaw sa tite added Choi Hansol to the chat**

**santo tomas:** hELLO BB B0IZ

**Kim Mingyu:** anong nangyayari,,

**Kim Mingyu:** gago sino yang uhaw sa tite dsjvkshAHAHAH

**Kim Mingyu changed their nickname to gwapong nilalang**

**uhaw sa tite:** wag niyo na palitan nickname niyo tatanggalin ko rin kayo after nito 

**Kim Seokmin:** sanay naman na kong pinapaalis agad

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** ₤uĤ ñū3ĥ ḋ1n@ɗrÀḿá ḿŭ€ ȺḿF

**Choi Hansol:** bat kami nandito anyare

**junakis ni tomas 2:** sa true

**junakis ni tomas 2:** ano na naman ginawa mo jihoon

**gwapong nilalang:** oMG SI JIHOON YAN AHAHAHAHDJAHJ

**gwapong nilalang:** ASBIK S TITE AMPUTAOJASS

**Choi Hansol:** opx parang alam ko na kung para san to

**uhaw sa tite:** tulong. ano pwedeng gawin para kantutin ako ng jowa ko

**Kim Seokmin:** ADHNAJSFND

**gwapong nilalang:** ANG STRAIGHTFORWARD DI KO TULOY MAPROCESS TEKA

**junakis ni tomas 1:** JIHOON BIBIG MO KASJDNFJK

**uhaw sa tite:** -gusto ng tite ni seungcheol. ngayon tulungan niyo ko

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** JIHOON ANG KALA TKSJNGKJSFA

**santo tomas:** JIHOON SA SOBRANG LALA MO BIGLANG NAPAAYOS NG TYPE SI SOONYOUNG HAHAJDHBJH

**uhaw sa tite:** tulong na kasi dali please ;C

**uhaw sa tite:** baka di pala talaga trip ni cheol hitsura ko ;<

**Kim Seokmin:** jihoon nOoOOo

**Choi Hansol:** sabihin mo muna please master

**Choi Hansol:** loljk

**Choi Hansol:** gagoooo pramis type na type ka ni paps

**gwapong nilalang:** lang laglagan ah

**gwapong nilalang:** pero trip talaga ni paps yung mga cute na maliit na pwede niya balibagin

**Choi Hansol:** bALIBAG AMP AHAAHSDJ

**Choi Hansol:** pero true

**Choi Hansol:** HAHAAHAHHA

**Kim Seokmin:** gusto ko mandiri pero totoo talaga huhuhuu

**Choi Hansol:** tbh la ka na dapat gawin

**Choi Hansol:** pag sinabi mo lang ata kay paps na gusto nyo na kumarat laglag agad panty nun

**gwapong nilalang:** tsaka trip nun mga mapwet

**gwapong nilalang:** HAHAAHAHH

**Choi Hansol:** gAGO

**Choi Hansol:** pero jihoon realtalk ganda pwet mo

**santo tomas:** excuse me, a whole boo seungkwan,

**Kim Seokmin:** ibang level na yung iyo kwan

**Choi Hansol:** pwet mo lang kakagatin ko dw

**Choi Hansol:** rAwr X3

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** ₤ûh

**uhaw sa tite has removed Choi Hansol from the chat**

**uhaw sa tite has removed gwapong nilalang from the chat**

**uhaw sa tite has removed Kim Seokmin from the chat**

**junakis ni tomas 1:** aNG BILIS NG MGA PANGYAYARI TEKA HAHHAA

**junakis ni tomas 2:** JIHOON SPEED MASYADO HAHAAHHSJAD

matapos makausap ang tropa ay umakyat siya sa unit ng nobyo para landiin ito with the pretense of pagtambay only.

pagpasok niya ay nakita niya ang lalaking nakaupo sa sofa habang nag-aaral.

"major or minor?" tanong niya habang kumakandong.

"minor," agad itong yumakap sa kaniya, even pulling him closer against the man’s chest kaya magkadikit na talaga sila and lord. alam niyang flaccid pa ang lalaki pero ramdam na ramdam na niya agad ang kapal at haba nito pressing against his tailbone.

"abala ba ko?"

agad na umiling ang lalaki at hinigpitan lalo ang yakap, "no po. i was actually about to go down on you a while ago kasi you have more food sa unit eh hehe."

jihoon saw the chance and he _seized_ it.

"you can go down on me naman anytime ah," bulong nito bago lumingon sa nobyo before pecking his cheek.

hindi santo si jihoon para hindi mapansin ang bahagyang paggalaw ng alaga ni seungcheol sa likod niya kaya giniling niya nang unti ang bewang niya. hindi niya inalis ang tingin sa lalaki, mas nag-iinit lang lalo sa pagkunot ng noo ni seungcheol habang nakakagat sa makakapal na mga labi. nagkatamaan ang mga tingin nila at agad naghalikan. agad na umikot si jihoon sa kinauupuan so he can straddle him without breaking their lips.

tangina. sa dami ng malalambing at mababagal na paghahalikan nila ay nagulat si jihoon sa nangyayari ngayon. ramdam na ramdam ang panggigigil nilang dalawa. napaungol siya when the elder suddenly bites and pulls on his lower lip.

gagalawin pa sana niya lalo ang ibaba niya nang higpitan ni seungcheol ang pagkakakahawak sa bewang niya. sa sobrang diin ay kinilig lang lalo si jihoon nang maisip na baka magpasa siya sa tagiliran. nagbitaw ang mga labi para makahinga at hihilain na sana ni jihoon ang pang-itaas ni seungcheol nang bigla itong magsalita.

"help me study na, baby?" hingal na tanong ng nobyo.

"h-ha?" nahihilo pa siya nang unti, hindi makafocus ang paningin at nakanganga pa nang unti, lingid sa kaalaman niya na sobrang intense ang pagtingin sa kaniya ni seungcheol dahil sa hitsura niya matapos ang intense na laplapan nila.

"this quiz is for tomorrow eh, you wouldn’t want me to fail diba?" sabay pisil ulit sa tagiliran niya.

"o-okay."

namumula si jihoon na bumaba para umupo sa tabi ni seungcheol, nanginginig pa rin nang unti habang si seungcheol naman ay parang walang nangyari at malaki pa rin ang ngiti habang nagkakabisado sa reviewer.

-

**uhaw sa tite:** tANGINA NIYA HUHUHU

**uhaw sa tite:** YUN NA EH

**uhaw sa tite:** AKALA KO MAGLALAMPUNGAN NA KAMI

**uhaw sa tite:** TAS BIGLANG SABI TULUNGAN KO SIYA MAGARAL

**uhaw sa tite:** ANO BANG GINAWA KO SA PAST LIFE KO AT ITO NANGYAYARI SAKIN

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** ḋ1 mù3 r@w kàx3 À¢u0h f1ñī₵ṫ0rê x@ 7ïgrê

**junakis ni tomas 2:** TNAGJNDHAHAAHDHHHAHA

-

after ng aral incident na 'yun ay parang mas naging dense lang lalo si seungcheol. lahat na ginawa ni jihoon pero parang wala talagang reaksyon mula sa lalaki. unti nalang kahit maghubad na siya habang nagt-twerk gagawin na niya. unti nalang talaga. pero sa ngayon ay pagod na muna talaga siya kaya idadaan nalang muna niya sa pag-e-exercise ang frustration niya.

kakatapos lang ng membership niya sa pound for pound at nakalimutan niyang magparenew kaya ginamit na muna niya ang gym sa the one, sayang din naman kasi meron na ngang malapit pero lumalabas pa siya. sinabihan niya rin ang jowa para kung gusto nitong sumabay ay alam niya kung saan pupunta at bilang isang higad na boyfriend ay sumunod agad si seungcheol sa kaniya.

ginawa nila ang usual na workout routine nila. paminsan minsan ay tinutulungan ni jihoon si seungcheol sa form niya at ganun din ang lalaki sa kaniya.

hindi ikinakahiya ni jihoon na tuwing nagwoworkout sila ay wagas siya kung makatingin kay seungcheol. ikaw ba naman makakita ng pumuputok na mga muscle ng lalaki. napakayummy na papa.

mula rin kasi nang maging sila ay unti-unti nang nagsuot si seungcheol ng mga pinakakomportable niyang mga damit at ang go-to clothes niya tuwing nasa gym ay ang black wifebeater niya at black na jogging pants. si jihoon naman ay ang malaking shirt na nakatuck in sa nakasanayan na niyang sobrang iksi na shorts.

"cheol, tulong sa form?" tanong ni jihoon habang nakapwesto na sa bench na nakatapat sa floor-to-ceiling na salamin.

inayos ng nobyo ang suot na cap bago pumunta kay jihoon. nakapatong na ang isang tuhod at kaliwang kamay diretsong nakapatong sa bench, kanang kamay may hawak na dumbell.

pumwesto agad ang lalaki sa likod ni jihoon para tulungan ito na hindi magkamali ng tayo. nang maayos na ay agad nagsimula si jihoon. sa sobrang focus niya ay hindi na niya namalayan ang bawat hagod ng pwetan niya sa harapan ni seungcheol. ang harap ni seungcheol na unti-unting naninigas. hindi pa rin napapansin ang tingin sa kaniya ni seungcheol sa salamin na parang mangangain na siya. kaya todo galaw lang ito.

"other side, baby," paalala sa kaniya ng nobyo, nakikisabay din pala sa pagbilang niya.

pumwesto ulit ang dalawa at nagsimula. lingid pa rin sa kaalaman ni jihoon ang lahat ng nangyayari sa likuran niya. kahit ang kamay na ngayo’y nakadapo sa pwet niya ay hindi niya pa rin napapansin.

with only five reps left ay naisipan na ni jihoon tumingin sa salamin sa harap nila at para siyang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig sa nakita niya.

ngayon lang niya napansin ang compromising na position nila at ang kamay ng lalaki sa pwet niya na humihigpit na sa pagkakakapit. nakita rin niya ang ngisi ng lalaki sa likuran niya at parang naramdaman ni seungcheol ang pagtingin niya kaya tumignin din ito sa salamin.

nakita na rin ni jihoon ang mga mata niyang nakatago ng sumbrero.

_puta-fucking-ina._

kinilabutan ang buong katawan niya at para siyang nanghina nang makita ang mata ni seungcheol na nandidilim sa pagnanasa.

"oh, bakit tumigil 'yang kamay mo? tapusin mo rep mo," bulong sa kaniya ni seungcheol habang ang kabilang kamay nito ay kumakapit na sa bewang niya at naramdaman na niya ang sadyang paghagod nito sa pwetan niya.

_TANGINA._

sapilitang tinapos ni jihoon ang pagbicep curl niya. nang matapos ay si seungcheol na mismo ang kumuha at nagbalik ng barbell sa may rack.

nagpunas lang siya ng pawis at nakita na niya ang lalaking nakatayo sa exit habang binubuksan ang pinto para sa kaniya. he cocks his head unti to the side, signalling jihoon na aalis na sila.

super tense ng hangin habang naglalakad sila papunta sa elevator at ramdam na ni jihoon na grabe. tigas na tigas na siya. hirap na siyang maglakad kasi bawat hakbang niya ay kumakaskas yung ulo niya sa brief niya. si seungcheol naman ay diretso pa rin sa paglakad.

_lord parang awa niyo na po magpapakabait na po talaga ako kantutin lang ako ngayon ng jowa ko please._

nang makapasok ng elevator ay agad pinindot ni seungcheol ang floor niya. ano ba yan mas matagal pa yung pag-akyat pwede naman kasi sa unit nalang ni jihoon. pagkasaradong pagkasarado ng mga pinto ay may mga kamay na kumapit agad sa magkabilaan ni jihoon, mga labing agad dumampi sa kaniya. hindi na niya napigilan ang pagkayod ng harapan niya sa hita ni seungcheol na siyang kinatawa ng lalaki. tangina ang hot ng pagchuckle niya gago siya.

pagkabitaw ay agad hinalikan ni seungcheol ang leeg ng nobyo.

"tagal na kitang gusto kantutin tangina jihoon kala mo di ko nakikita mga pinaggagagawa mo ang landi landi mo."

nanginig lalo si jihoon sa mga salita ng lalaki. tANGINA SAN NAPUNTA YUNG CUTE NA CONYO.

gusto pa sanang halikan ni jihoon ang lalaki pero bumukas na ang pinto at agad lumabas ang lalaki, nakapaikot ang kamay sa likod ni jihoon, halos hinihila na ito sa bagal ba naman niyang maglakad. pagkapasok nila ng unit ni seungcheol ay agad silang naghubad.

"ch-cheol di manlang tayo maliligo?" nahihiyang tanong ni jihoon kasi baka mandiri ito since kakaworkout lang nila.

ngumiti si seungcheol sa kaniya bago hubarin ang natitira niya damit, baring all his tanginang glory in front of him, "mukha ba kong may pake kung amoy pawis ka, baby?"

pagkarating ng kwarto ay tsaka palang naghubad si jihoon. halatang naiinip na si seungcheol dahil pagkatanggal ni jihoon ng pantaas niya ay agad niya itong binuhat at nilapag sa kama sabay hila ng shorts at briefs ni jihoon. aaminin niyang gulat na gulat siya sa mga nangyayari pero it was so fucking hot for him feeling niya nabuntis na siya.

seungcheol starts littering jihoon’s legs with kisses, paakyat niyang ginagawa ito. "ang tagal ko nang gustong gawin 'to. tangina ang laki ng hita mo tapos lagi pang ang iikli ng shorts na pinagsususuot mo.parang ang sarap kagatin," at sakto sa loob ng hita niya ay kumagat nga si seungcheol bago sumipsip para mag-iwan ng marka. hindi na maprocess ni jihoon lahat ng nangyari basta ang alam niya ang sarap, _ang sarap_ , ang _fucking sarap_ punyeta.

nakaramdam siya ng kamay na humawak sa tite niya na sinabayan ng pagdila sa gilid nito. napahawak siya sa buhok ni seungcheol habang chinuchupa siya nito. nakailang taas baba palang si seungcheol nang tumigil ito at tumingin kay jihoon, malaking ngising nakabalandra sa harap niya.

"anong gusto mong gawin, baby?" tanong ni seungcheol habang sinasalsal pa rin ang lalaki nang dahan dahan.

"s-subo kita," bulong niya.

"bakit, baby, ayaw mo bang kantutin na kita?"

gusto sanang isara ni jihoon ang legs niya dahil sa hiya pero napigilan agad siya ng nobyo.

"sagutin mo ko, jihoon."

"g-gusto... pero subo muna… please," makaawa niya na siyang ikinatuwa ng lalaki.

nagpalit sila ng pwesto at agad pumwesto si jihoon sa harapan ng tite ni seungcheol. sobrang laki ni seungcheol na hindi niya napilitang mapaclench. excited lang si bakla eh no.

bago pa siya pagtripan ulit ni seungcheol ay hinawakan na niya ang sobrang tigas na tite nito. sinalsal ito nang ilang beses bago dilaan at sipsipin. napapailing siya sa bawat tunog na ginagawa ni seungcheol, malalakas ang paghinga at pag-ungol habang humihigpit ang paghila sa buhok niya. he started sucking the man as if his life depended on it kasi ayaw niyang isipin ng nobyo na weak ang head game niya. bawal loser dito.

nararamdaman na niya ang maliliit na pagshake ng legs ni seungcheol kaya naisip niyang malapit nang labasan ang lalaki kaya mas ginalingan pa niya ang pagchupa niya. at this point hindi na tamod ang gusto niyang higupin kundi pati na rin ang kaluluwa nito. pero agad siyang sinabunutan ni seungcheol at hinila papalapit sa kaniya para halikan. we stan a man who kisses after getting head.

agad na kumandong na si jihoon sa lalaki at naramdaman niya ang kamay na nakahawak sa pwetan niya para hawiin ito at ang isang mamasa-masang daliri na dumadampi sa butas niya. hindi niya alam kung kailan at saan nakakuha si seungcheol ng lube pero hindi na siya magtatanong kasi nagpapasalamat nalang siya sa lahat ng diyos na hindi niya nakalimutang linisin ang kaniyang sarili kaninang umaga. ang bottom bitch na ’to ay laging prepared. cheka.

"gusto mong kantutin kita, baby?" ramdam niya ang labi ng lalaki sa tenga niya, kinakagat siyang bahagya. tumango nalang siya at ginalaw ang pwet papalapit lalo sa daliri ng lalaki while burrowing his head on seungcheol's neck.

nakaramdam pa siya ng kabasaan sa butas niya bago tuluyang pumasok ang daliri sa loob niya. ilang minuto pa bago nasundan ng isa, dalawa pang daliri at hindi na siya mapakali. first time niyang makapasok ng tatlong daliri sa loob niya dahil kadalasan ay dalawa lang naman ang ginagamit niya.

"ch-cheol puno… na," malakas na paghinga niya.

"pero, baby, pag di kita ginanito baka di kita makantot nang maayos. ayaw kong masaktan ang baby ko," halik nito sa pisngi niya habang tinutuloy ang pag labas pasok ng mga daliri, "tingnan mo nga oh, ang galing galing mo, ang sarap ng pagkapit mo sakin."

matapos ang ilang paghagod ay nilabas na ni seungcheol ang mga daliri niya at si jihoon naman na nasanay na sa pakiramdam ay ginalaw ang ibaba para habulin ang mga daliri which made the elder slap his ass.

"ang landi landi mo tangina," tawa nito habang hinihimas ang pinalo niya sa pwet ni jihoon, "miss mo na agad daliri ko, baby? miss mo na slit na may kumakantot sa butas mo?"

hindi manlang siya nakareact o nakasalita at naramdaman na niyang hinihimas ng lalaki ang ulo niya sa butas. matapos ang ilang himas ay lumayo si jihoon para ipwesto ang mga kamay sa dibdib ni seungcheol habang kusang bumababa sa tite ng lalaki, pareho silang umuungol sa sarap ng pakiramdam.

"pakita mo sakin kung gano ka kaputa para sa tite ko jihoon," sabi ni seungcheol sabay hawak sa bewang ni jihoon.

at dahil hindi patalo si jihoon ay agad niyang binilisan ang pagtaas baba sa lalaki. sinadya niyang higpitan ang pagkapit sa tite ng lalaki para malabasan ang nobyo pero nagulat sila pareho nang agad labasan si jihoon sa dibdib nilang dalawa. pinaglapit ni seungcheol ang mga labi nila at hinigpitan ang kapit sa bewang ni jihoon bago binilisan ang paglabas pasok sa loob ni jihoon mula sa ibaba. sobrang sensitive na ni jihoon sa nangyayari kaya’t dire-diretso pa rin siyang nilalabasan at napakapit nalang sa balikat ng lalaki. nang matapos na siyang labasan ay pinagpalit ni seungcheol ang posisyon nila

"tangina, ang swerte ko talaga sayo, ji," ngiti ni seungcheol sa kaniya sabay halik sa noo, pisngi, at labi niya.

dama na sana niya yung pagkakilig niya nang bigla siyang hilain sa mga paa papalapit kay seungcheol. naramdaman na naman niya ang paghimas ng ulo sa butas niya na dahilan ng malakas na ungol at iling niya. pagtingin niya sa lalaki na nakatitig din sa kaniya ay bigla itong dumura pababa sa butas niya at muling hinimas ang ulo. naramdaman niya ulit na tumigas ang sarili niya dahil sa nakita.

pagpasok ni seungcheol ay naghalikan ulit sila, bawat ungol natatabunan ng tunog ng pagkantot at paghahalikan nila. ang mga mababagal at malalalim na paghagod ay napalitan ng mabibilis at malalakas na pagpasok sa kaniya. naramdaman niya ang pagkagat, pagsupsop, at pagdila ng lalaki sa leeg niya. naramdaman niya ang kamay na humawak sa tite niya. para na siyang pinapalo ng signal number three na bagyong nagngangalang bagyong seungcheol.

"lalabasan ka na baby? lalabasan ka na ba sa pagkantot ko sayong puta ka, ha?" 'yun lang ang kailangan pang sabihin ni seungcheol para tuluyan na siyang labasan.

kita sa mukha at paghinga ng lalaki na lalabasan na rin ito kaya agad itong niyakap ni jihoon,"putok mo sa loob," sumbat niya.

"tangina. sure ka?"

nainis lang si jihoon sa tanong, "oo, oo. please. dali dali dali," mabilis niyang binubulong bago maramdaman ang init ng pagputok sa loob niya. nanatili muna si seungcheol sa loob niya at muli silang naghalikan, ang bruskong paghahalikan kanina ay ngayo’y naging malumanay at malaway. dama nilang dalawa ang init ng mga katawan nila at ang bilis ng tibok ng mga puso nila.

after pulling out, humiga na rin si seungcheol at agad yumakap kay jihoon.

"fuck, you’re really great, jihoon. the best i could ever ask for in my life," ngiti ng lalaki bago halikan ang noo at pisngi ng nobyo.

natawa si jihoon at bumulong ng, "ganun din ako sayo," pero bago pa siya mahulog sa matatamis na salita ng lalaki ay pinisil niya ang bewang nito.

"ow! what’s wrong, baby?"

"ikaw ha! marunong ka pala magtagalog nang ganun gulat na gulat ako sayo san nanggaling yun?!"

tumawa lang ulit si seungcheol bago hinigpitan ang yakap sa kaniya.

"eeeh, i don’t know din. it all just came out hehe."

"tapos ngayon nagagawa mo pang magpacute. ikaw ah tigil tigilan mo ko."

"eh you kasi eh," sagot pa nito.

"'yan hihirit pa."

"joke lang, baby," tawa ulit nito, "wait, i’ll just clean us up, okay?"

tumango si jihoon at pinanood ang lalaking tumayo para kumuha ng towel at binasa ito sa banyo. pagkalinis sa katawan niya at pagkapunas kay jihoon ay pumwesto na ulit sila.

"sleep na tayo, baby. so tiring eh," bulong nito sabay halik sa labi ni jihoon.

tumango lang si jihoon at hinigpitan ang yakap sa lalaki.

pareho silang unti-unti nang nakakatulog.

-

mag-a-ala una na ng tanghali nang magising sila at bago pa makapagmuni-muni itong si jihoon ay napaungol na agad siya nang maramdaman niya ang brasong nakapalibot sa bewang niya at ang tite ni seungcheol na nakaipit in between his ass cheeks as he grinned against him.

napansin na ng lalaki na nagising na siya.

"good morning, baby ko hehe," nagawa pa nitong tumawa.

ano ba 'tong napasok niya. kakaiba talaga ang isang choi _bogli_ seungcheol. pero mahal niya pa rin 'to kasi cute siya yie ch0ur.

-

**uhaw sa tite:** hindi tayo binigo ni lord. nabiyayaan talaga ang isang choi seungcheol

**junakis ni tomas 2:** AMEN

**junakis ni tomas 1:** PUTAAMEN

**ḱɄþ@Ɫ:** 4ḿ€Ȟń

**santo tomas:** FUKCING SALAMAT SA DIYOS AMEN

**Author's Note:**

> if may veteran jejemon po diyan pasabi lang po if may mali sa pag jejestyle ko huhu first time kong matry nakakahilo pala maghanap ng symbols HhHH


End file.
